L is for Lithuania and R is for Russia
by Pit-Trap
Summary: A is for apple. B is for bartender. C is for coffin. Follow Russia and Lithuania through the entire alphabet.
1. A to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

Warnings: Country and human names used, yaoi, occasional curse word, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A **is for _apple._

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"What?" Lithuania currently sat in a chair, looking over some paper work. His eyes left the paper work when Russia spoke however.

"That is what America told me," Russia said, eyes never leaving a spherical, red fruit in his hands. He currently sat on a couch, simply observing an apple. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"I don't think-!"

"Do you think an apple a day would keep Belarus away?"

"…Uh…"

Russia waited for no answer and bit into the apple, hoping for the best.

.

.

.

**A **is for _alien. _

"Toris!"

"Huh?" Lithuania stopped his conversation with Estonia and turned his head at the sound of his name being called. A World Conference was about to begin and Lithuania was talking to Estonia about a few technological things, but after hearing his named called, and then seeing _who_ called it, Lithuania decided to cut the conversation short.

"Toris!"

"Uh… Give me a minute, alright, Estonia?"

"Take as long as you like." Estonia said, giving the person who called for Lithuania an odd look. He turned around and headed to his seat a couple feet away.

"Toris!" By now, the shouting had caused a few glances to come Lithuania's way, so he quickly waved at the person, frowning slightly at who it was.

"Tony? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hi, Toris!" The alien said to Lithuania, immediately hugging Lithuania's legs as soon as he reached the nation. "It is good to see you! Did you miss me? How come you never visit America anymore? Do you not like him anymore? Do you want to come and visit sometime?"

Lithuania sighed. "It's good to see you too, Tony," Lithuania pulled the alien off of his legs. "But what are you doing here at a World Conference?"

"Tony!" Lithuania heard a shout and caught sight of America making a beeline straight for them, soon stopping in front of the two and glaring at the small alien next to Lithuania. "What did I tell you, Tony?"

The alien said nothing, crossing his arms and looking away from the American.

"Um, America what is Tony doing at a World Conference?"

"Oh hey Lithuania," America said, blinking at the nation as if just noticing him. "Sorry for Tony bothering you like this. I told him to stay in the hotel room, but it seems _someone _didn't listen."

"Screw you!"

"It's fine, but why is he here?"

"Well," America shifted his eyes. "Last time I left him at home for a World Conference, he threw a wild party and my house ended up trashed."

Lithuania gasped. "Tony did?"

"Yep," America glared down at the alien, who only glared in return. "So, I thought bringing him to the conference would be a better idea, but apparently not."

"Screw you!" Tony yelled again. "I just wanted to see Toris!"

"Well, you're not even supposed to be here!" The American hissed.

"I'm sure it's fine, America," Lithuania said. "As long as he doesn't bother-!"

"Can I sit with Toris?" The alien asked eagerly, hugging Lithuania's legs again.

"What? Tony-!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Lithuania said, trying to calm America. "I don't mind, just as long as it's alright with you."

America made a face, giving a hard stare to the alien. "I hear one complaint about you Tony, and it's back to the hotel room, got it?"

"Yes!"

So, Tony ended up sitting next to Lithuania during the World Conference. It was just about to start now and all the nations were headed towards their seats. Tony currently sat in a chair next to Lithuania, doodling spaceships and what not on a piece of paper. He suddenly glanced up. "Toris?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"There seems to be a very tall and fat man standing behind you. I think he is trying to get your attention."

"_Kol kol kol…." _Came a hiss behind Lithuania, just as the alien had said. "Lithuania, who is this? And may I ask why he is _sitting in my seat_?"

Lithuania tried not to flinch. "Oh R-Russia," He smiled nervously, turning to glance at the tall nation. "T-this is Tony, America's… alien."

.

.

.

**A **is for _adore_ and _admire._

"Lithuania?"

"Hmm?" Lithuania turned to see Russia standing there, fiddling with the end of his scarf. He looked at anything but Lithuania. "What is it, Russia?"

Russia hesitated, looking at the ground. "I wanted to tell Lithuania something…" He paused. "I… I _really_ admire you…" Russia stopped, frowning at his choice of words. That wasn't right! "I adore…. adore Lithuania and would…" Russia stopped again, not liking how his words were coming out. It didn't sound right! "…I just-!"

"_Ivan." _

Russia finally looked up and at Lithuania when he interrupted him.

The brunette stepped closer to Russia with a soft smile. "It's okay," Lithuania stood up on his tippy toes and gave Russia a light peck on the cheek. "You don't need to say anything. I really like you too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Just a little story that goes through the alphabet with Russia and Lithuania. I'm sure you all have seen stories like this before. They're gonna be pretty short, seeing 3-5 "words" used in each chapter for each "mini" oneshot.

Like I said, I'm sure you all have seen something like this before.


	2. B to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**B** is for _bartender._

Ivan went to the same bar every night.

There was nothing special about this bar. It had a few tables for sitting at. It had a pool table for playing at. It had a few TVs for watching. It had goodhearted waitresses that were funny and made you laugh or smile. But it was nothing special. So, he went there every night for nothing special. He had no real reason to be here. He had no need to lose himself in the alcohol or have a fun time with drinking buddies. There was no special reason to be here, so he just was. Just because.

And every night, Ivan ordered the same thing.

"A bottle of Vodka, please."

It was his favorite drink, but it was nothing special. Just something to look forward to every night, nothing special.

But that all changed one fateful night at the bar.

He arrived at the usual time he arrived at the bar, greeted the familiar waitresses, and sat in his usual spot. Ivan was about to order his usual drink too, but stopped, for he did not recognize the bartender. It wasn't Alexandria, who was nice, but a bit of a flirt. And it wasn't Kelly, who could always make you laugh, or at least smile with her jokes. No, it was someone Ivan didn't recognize.

He had emerald green eyes. His brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with some left out around his face. He wore a slimming black shirt and a green vest that matched his eyes. Ivan eyed him. A new bartender, eh?

"What can I get you?" The new person asked once Ivan sat down.

"A bottle of Vodka, please."

With a quick nod and a turn, a bottle of vodka was produced and poured into a glass, like usual. The bottle of vodka was set down with a _clink_ right next to the glass and green eyes watched as half a glass disappeared.

Setting the glass down, Ivan asked, "You are new here, yes? I have not seen you before."

Emerald eyes blinked. "I just started working today. I assume you're the usual Kelly told me about?"

"Ah, yes, that would be me. I suppose I've come here once or twice before." He chuckled. "I'm called Ivan," The vodka was gulped and gone, but the glass was soon filled again, as violet eyes never left the other. "And you?"

"My name is Toris." Toris' emerald eyes fluttered and blinked and the vodka was gone.

And then, so suddenly, Ivan had a reason to come. The tables were still there and the TVs still blared, while the waitresses still joked and tried to make you laugh. Vodka was still his favorite drink, though it had no apparent, wondrous quality. But suddenly, it was not "nothing special" anymore. He still didn't come to lose himself in the alcohol or get drunk with buddies. But suddenly, there was a special reason for him to come, to come to the same bar, night after night.

That special reason was the new bartender.

.

.

.

**B **is for _Belarus. _

There came a frantic knocking at Lithuania's door. Lithuania stopped reading his book and looked at the door. It couldn't be him, right? Come on, not again, in the same week, right?

Lithuania stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and cutting off the knocking. "Hello-?"

"Lithuania!" Russia burst in, clinging and smothering Lithuania in a tight embrace. "You've got to hide me!"

Lithuania sighed. "Why?" Why did he even bother asking?

"Belarus is right behind me!"

_Figures. _

"Again?" Lithuania counted that as the fourth time this week. And it was only Tuesday.

"Yes! Now hide me before she sees me!"

Lithuania sighed again and closed the front door. "Broom closet, you know where it is."

.

.

.

**B **is for _beach._

It was a strange sight. Well, the overall situation was rather strange. Russia and Lithuania, at a beach, together… Lithuania never really thought something like that would happen…. But that wasn't the point now was it? The point was that he and Russia were at a beach and Russia was…. Russia was still….

"For god's sake Russia, we're at a beach!" Lithuania finally said in irritation. "I know you're scarf is precious to you, but do you really have to wear it here?"

.

.

.

**B** is for _burger. _

Russia winced in disgust as he heard America suggest they all get _McDonalds _for lunch. He had never actually eaten at a McDonalds, but from what he heard England say about it… "I absolutely refuse to eat at that place," Russia whispered to Lithuania, who sat beside him. "The sandwiches there hardly sound appealing."

Lithuania rolled his eyes. "They're called burgers, Russia," He whispered back. "And you know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry if the bartender one is a little confusing. I don't really know what I was aiming for with that one….


	3. C to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C** is for _cooking. _

_Clink, clink, clink. _

The sound of a whisk hitting the sides of a bowl filled the morning air. Adorned in an apron, Lithuania busily stirred away at a pancake mix for breakfast. The stove was heating up next to him, ready and waiting to cook up some breakfast. Lithuania continued to stir away. He was so concentrated on the mix; he didn't hear another person enter the kitchen until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Russia!" Lithuania stopped his stirring to look back at the tall nation in surprise.

"Lithuania," Russia greeted in return, looking at the stove and the bowl full of mix. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast…"

"I see…" Russia buried his face into the crook of Lithuania's neck, breathing in deeply. "I love it when Lithuania cooks…" He stated simply, tightening his hold around Lithuania.

Lithuania blushed at the statement, but elbowed Russia away slightly. "W-well, if you stand there clinging to me like this, I won't be able to get any cooking done."

Russia chuckled, but said nothing and pulled away from Lithuania.

Soon the sound of sizzling pancakes filled the morning air instead of the steady beat of the whisk. Russia took at seat at the table, watching Lithuania cook. Russia didn't want to admit it, but…. He didn't love Lithuania's cooking _just _because of the way the food tasted….

Russia also liked seeing Lithuania wear an apron whenever he cooked.

.

.

.

**C** is for _coffin. _

"Ivan?"

Toris didn't like this, not one bit. Ivan had disappeared and Toris barely knew the way around his house. It was only his second time here after all. That and Ivan's house was too big for its own good! The big, daunting (creepy) house had caused Toris to raise eyebrows the first time he came here, and, like said, he barely knew his way around.

Ivan had invited him over and Toris jumped at the chance to come and visit him again. But he didn't expect to get lost in Ivan's giant house while searching for the other. Ivan had unexpectedly left Toris in the kitchen for well over ten minutes and Toris, beginning to wonder when Ivan went, began to search for him.

"Ivan?" Toris called out as he walked through the house's hallways. He stopped at a door, opened it, looked inside, and then closed it after discovering it was another closet. Sighing, Toris went to the next door.

Once he opened the door, Toris peaked inside, but couldn't see, the room was pitch black. Frowning, Toris fumbled to find a light switch. A second later, the light turned on, revealing the room to be a bedroom. A rather _odd_ one at that. With a deepening frown, Toris stared at the thing lying in the middle of the room. It wasn't a bed, oh no. It was a…. But Ivan had said…

"Boo!" Suddenly, the lid to the coffin, which was what lay in the middle of the bedroom, flew open, and Ivan, who happened to be Toris' vampire boyfriend, cried out, successfully scaring Toris.

"Ah!" After jumping a foot in the air, Toris could only stare at his boyfriend, who still sat in the coffin, chuckling. "I-Ivan, you scared me to death!"

Still chuckling, Ivan replied, "Sorry Toris, but the chance was too good to pass up." He grinned, revealing pointy teeth made for biting.

Toris took a step closer, looking at the coffin Ivan sat in. "…I thought you said vampires don't really sleep in coffins?" He questioned, looking at Ivan's violet eyes.

"We don't," Ivan hopped out of the coffin and glanced at it. "This is just my sister's bed."

"Your sister's bed is a coffin?" Toris asked. "Didn't you say she was a vampire too?"

"Yes."

"Then why does she sleep in a coffin if vampires don't really sleep in coffins?"

"I think she mostly does it just to freak everybody else out. I'm actually not completely sure myself…"

"…Oh…."

.

.

.

**C** is for _Canada. _

"Commie!"

"Fatty!"

"Look who's talking!"

"I am just big boned, not overweight due to greasy piles of shit you like to call hamburgers!"

There was a gasp. "You take that back!"

"And if I don't?"

"Argh!" There was a cry of fury as America launched himself at Russia. Then there were the sounds of a struggle. This happened regularly at World Conference meetings, so few nations paid attention to the two fighting nations as the rolled around the floor. Except Canada and Lithuania of course.

They stood at the sidelines watching the fight escalate. Eventually either Canada would step in and yell at America for being so rude or Lithuania would step in and rebuke Russia for fighting. It happened every time. Not that they minded, they both knew it'd happen every time anyways… And contract to popular belief, Canada and Lithuania had actually become good friends due to Russia and America's frequent fights. They'd stand and watch the fight, all the while having casual conversations about the day, the World Conference, or the weather…

"This really happens much too often." Canada finally said, while he watched the current fight. "I mean, I _know_ they're going to fight eventually, but does it have to happen _every single time_ they see each other?" He sighed, tightening his hold on Kumajirou.

"I agree, they could give it a rest once in a while…" Lithuania said, wincing slightly as he saw the two knock a few chairs over. "Here I thought the Cold War was over, but I guess not!"

Canada frowned. "There has to be something we can do…"

"Like what?" Lithuania peered at some papers and folders in his arms, opening the top folder and reading what was in it.

"Maybe next time we should try distracting them…"

"You mean form each other?"

"Yeah."

"That could work," Lithuania bit his lip as he kept his gaze down at the papers and folders in his hands. "But how would we-!" He cut himself off, suddenly looking at the Russian and American fighting. "Russia!" Lithuania shouted, catching what the large nation was about to do. Both America and Russia froze in mid-fight. "You know better than that, put that chair down!"

"But Toris-!" Russia lowered the chair he was about to hit America with.

"No buts put it down!" Russia pouted, but set the chair down.

"Alfred!" Canada suddenly shouted too, giving the American a hard look. "What makes you think you're allowed to use a chair?"

"But Mattie-!"

"No buts, Alfred!" America pouted too, but put the chair down as well. The two then went back to strangling each other.

"So like I was saying," Canada said, turning back to Lithuania. "The next time there's a World Conference we should just keep them from seeing each other. Distract them."

"I'm not sure how I could do that…"

"I know how I could take care of America," Canada grinned. "I'll just distract him with food! It'll be easy enough."

"I don't know if that'll work for Russia though," Lithuania bit his lip again, thinking. "I suppose I could try to distract him with vodka and-!"

"Take that!"

"_Kol kol kol…" _

Lithuania's green eyes abruptly went wide as he looked back at the fight. "Russia!" He gaped.

Canada turned around too, his own violet eyes growing wide when he saw what happened too. "Alfred F. Jones!" Canada all but shrieked. "Did you just pour your Coke on Russia?" Growling in irritation, Canada set Kumajirou down and headed straight towards the quarreling nations. "That's the last straw, Alfred, get over here!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: You'll see a return of Vampire!Russia. Why? Because I used to love writing about vampires.


	4. D to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**D** is for _deprive._

Russia poked his head out of his room, looking around. His eyes scanned the entire hallway, but he saw no sign of anyone else around. Closing his door quietly behind him, Russia walked across the hall to another room. Opening its door, he looked inside.

No one was in there.

Frowning, Russia closed that door and moved to another door further down the hallway. But he got the same result when he opened that door. An empty room. He checked two other doors before giving up. Growling in annoyance, Russia turned and stalked back down the hallway. He kept going until he stopped at the top of the stairs, peering down them and into the living room. There, in the living room, was what Russia had been looking for.

Lying on the couch with his head resting on the arm of the couch was Lithuania, reading a magazine. Perfect! With any luck, Lithuania would be too distracted to hear him approach. Trying to be silent, Russia descended down the steps. He was almost completely silent. Almost. For the bottom step decided it didn't like Russia's current weight and creaked in protest. Russia froze, looking at Lithuania. But Lithuania just flipped a page in his magazine, reading on. With that, Russia crept closer, closer, and even closer yet, until….

"Lithuania!" When he was close enough, Russia launched himself at the couch, landing on top of Lithuania and knocking the breath out of the brunette.

"R-Russia!" Lithuania wheezed, dropping his magazine. He writhed underneath the large nation on top of him. "Dear god…. What was that for?"

"Just saying hello."

"Hello? Really?" Lithuania gave him a look of disbelief.

"Mm-hmm." Russia confirmed in a hum, all the while straddling the brunette. He then proceeded to kiss Lithuania. At first Lithuania made no protest, kissing back. But when the violet eyed nation moved down to his neck, kissing it repeatedly, Lithuania frowned.

"Russia…" Lithuania said in a warning tone, pushing the other away. "You remember what I said the other day, right?"

"Mmm…" He pretended to think. "_Da_." Russia then leaned in and kissed Lithuania again, cutting off any further protests. An ice-cold hand somehow found its way up Lithuania's shirt and that did it for him. Obviously Russia _didn't_ remember what Lithuania had told him. Frowning into the kiss, Lithuania then proceeded to knee Russia in the one place no one would ever dare to knee the large nation.

"Ugh…" Russia grunted in pain and promptly tumbled right off Lithuania and the couch. He groaned in pain, lying in place on the ground. "Toris…." Russia whined. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Lithuania said, getting up and stepping over the Russian. "I told you the other day, no sex for two weeks."

"But why?" Russia whined again.

"I told you this the other day too!" Lithuania straightened his clothes, looking down at Russia. "You shouldn't have fought with America; it's your own fault." Picking up his magazine from the floor, Lithuania walked away and into the kitchen.

From his place on the ground, Russia groaned. "Why does my Lithuania deprive me so?"

.

.

.

**D** is for _dress._

"For the last time Ivan, I will not wear a dress!"

.

.

.

**D **is for _dog._

"No Russia-!"

"Hmm?"

_Poof! _

Suddenly, a plume of smoke filled the conference room, causing nations nearest to the white smoke to start coughing. They stepped away from the cloud, asking questions as they coughed.

"What happened?"

"Where did that smoke come from?"

"Is it a fire?"

The nations continued coughing, waving their hands back and forth to clear the smoke away, until the cloud of white smoke disappeared. Confused, a few nations could only glance around and at each other. England ran up to the group that had been closest to the smoke.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at the few nations standing there.

"I am not entirely sure myself, _mon cher,_" France said covering up a cough. "We were just standing here talking and then a cloud of smoke appeared. Just like that!"

"It was not 'Just like that'," America frowned. "I saw it, the cloud appeared around Russia."

"What is that supposed-?"

"A-ah…!" There came a surprised and strangled sound from Lithuania. He was staring wide eyes at the spot Russia was standing at. Or at least, where Russia _had_ been standing.

There, where Russia had previously been standing, was a snow white Siberian Husky. It lay on the ground, looking rather confused. It was pretty big and had confused looking violet eyes, eyes that looked at each of the nations standing around it. Strangely, the dog had a scarf wrapped around its neck and a metal pipe lay next to it. France, England, America, and Lithuania all stared.

"Hey look, a dog." America finally said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," France hissed. "Now mind telling us how it got here?"

"And where Russia went?" Lithuania put in, glancing around.

"You idiots!" England said, catching their attention. "Russia drank the tea, didn't he?"

"Tea?" America raised an eyebrow. "What tea?"

"The tea I had sitting right here in plain view! Look, here's the teapot for god's sake!" England pointed to a teapot and a few tea cups sitting a foot or so away on the table next to the nations.

"Oh."

"That tea?" Lithuania said. "Yes, I saw him drink some."

"Well, there you have it then," England cried out in exasperation. "Russia drank the tea."

"What does him drinking the tea have to do with anything?" France asked, bewildered.

"That was _special_ tea, frog," England rubbed his temples with his hands. "Special tea that was meant for America to drink. Now Russia's drank it and got himself turned into a dog."

There was a pause. Then several questions rapidly shot at England:

"You have tea that does that?"

"You turned Russia turned into a dog?"

"You wanted me to drink the tea and turn into dog instead of him?"

"To answer your question America," England sighed. "Yes, I wanted to turn you into a dog instead. I wanted to get back at you for what you did to my car the other day. So, I made some special tea…"

"What I did to your car is easily fixable-!"

"Yes, it was easily fixable and cost me a bloody lot of money too!" England cut America off, glaring at him. "But now I suppose I didn't get back at you and now Russia's a dog. This didn't go as I had planned…" He looked down at the dog that was supposedly Russia.

The dog was now standing and fixing each of them with a glare.

"Well, there has to be something you can do, right?" Lithuania asked England, glancing at Russia. "I-I mean, you can change Russia back, right?"

Russia sat next to Lithuania and barked in agreement.

"Well…." England's eyes shifted around and he shuffled his feet nervously. "I don't know…"

Russia didn't like the way that answer sounded and let out a low growl.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lithuania frowned.

"Well, I thought the tea would just wear off and everything would be fine, but now…" England paused. "I don't know…." Russia growled louder. "What I mean is there has to be a solution out there somewhere, right?" He laughed nervously. "And I'll find that solution, turn Russia back to his good old self, and then there'll be no hard feelings, right Russia?"

Russia let out an angry bark.

"Right…" England looked at the ground. Silence descended on them all for a moment.

"How long do you think it'll take for you to turn him back, England?" Lithuania asked, looking down at Russia sympathetically.

"Oh, um, well that could take, oh I don't know, a few weeks or a month, maybe?"

Russia could only let out shrill bark and a whine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: The dog one is so weird….


	5. E to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E **is for _England._

"Russia!" Lithuania walked into the kitchen, looking for Russia. He found him in said room, sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, and reading the newspaper. Russia glanced up from the paper when Lithuania walked in.

"What is it?" His eyes soon returned to the paper.

"You got a package," Lithuania said, holding up a medium sized box. "I found it on the doorstep." He set it on the table in front of Russia. "It's from England."

Russia finally set the newspaper down, frowning. "England?" He looked at the package warily. "What does he want now?" Shaking his head, Russia took the box and looked it over. "Get me a knife, Lithuania. Let's see what _dear_ old England sent us…"

Lithuania found a knife for Russia, who immediately cut open the package. Opening the lid of it he looked inside, and then pulled out a single, white card. "What's that?" Lithuania asked, looking over Russia's shoulder and reading what the card said.

_Dear Russia,_

_So sorry about what happened at the last World Conference. I'm sure you're happy to be your normal self again and I was hoping this would help ease the sting of this little mishap._

_No hard feelings,_

_England._

"'No hard feelings', my ass." Russia snorted, tossing the card on the table.

"You know now that the tea wasn't meant for you to drink," Lithuania tried. "It was an accident."

"Still," Russia said. "England should not be going around, poisoning tea so that it will turn people into a dog!"

"I suppose so," Lithuania sighed. "But look what you got out of it: an apology package from England of all people. What else is in there?"

"Let's see…" Russia murmured, looking inside the open box. He stuck his hand in and moved a few pieces of tissue paper around. Russia then pulled a smaller box out of the package. Frowning, he pulled the lid off the smaller box. "Gah!" Upon seeing what was inside this box however, Russia slammed the lid back on the box and shoved himself away from it, looking horrified. Behind him, Lithuania looked just as appalled. "Did I just see what I thought I did?"

"You mean those small, black …?" Lithuania questioned, frowning at Russia.

"Yes!"

"Then yes."

"Dear god," Russia grumbled, throwing the small box back into the package with disdain. "First he turns me into a dog and then he tries to send me his cooking! What kind of apology is that?"

.

.

.

**E** is for _emergency. _

"Lithuania…!" There came a wail from downstairs, causing Lithuania to look up from the laundry he was currently folding. The shout sounded rather distressed, so Lithuania immediately put the clothes down, hurried out of the bedroom, and to the top of the stairs.

"Russia?" Lithuania called, looking down the stairs. He spied the nation down at the bottom of the steps, looking right at the brunette with a troubled look. "Russia, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Lithuania…" Russia whimpered and Lithuania instantly came down the steps to Russia's level. "It's terrible, Lithuania. It's an emergency! We have to do something!"

"What?" Lithuania frowned, looking at the other nation. "Do what? What's wrong?"

"Lithuania…" Russia said and Lithuania leaned in. "It's horrible! All the vodka is gone! There's none left, absolutely none. It's an emergency, we need to do something!"

"What?" Lithuania gaped and stared at the other. "We're out of vodka? That's your big emergency?"

Russia nodded rapidly. "Yes, and we need-!" He stopped talking when he saw Lithuania sigh irritably, turn around, and head back up the stairs. "Lithuania, where are you going?"

"Back upstairs, to finish what I was doing."

"But what about-!"

"It's not an emergency, Russia."

.

.

.

**E** is for _emblem. _

Hands giving a comfortable squeeze to the shoulders.

A hug from behind.

An arm draped around the waist.

A refusal to let go of the hand.

A hand petting the hair.

A kiss to the hand, wrist, forehead, cheek, neck, and finally the lips.

A hand sliding down to the behind and giving it a firm squeeze.

All were signs; all of the actions sent one clear message: Lithuania was Russia's.

.

.

.

**E** is for _Estonia. _

"Hey, Estonia?"

Estonia looked up from his laptop and at Lithuania who stood a few feet away. "Hmm?"

Lithuania held a box up. "Play a game of chess with me?"

Estonia blinked, looking at the box. "Uh, sure."

Chess was special game between these two. Whenever Lithuania and Estonia had a fight, they'd cool off over a game of chess. If one disagreed with the other, they'd talk it over a game of chess. Chess was the way Estonia and Lithuania connected. If one of them asked the other to play chess, it meant that they needed to talk to the other. Playing chess initiated conversation between the two, eased communication. They'd start the game off like every other person, playing in silence and simply trying to win. But it would change as the game went on. After a few moves, one of them would start to talk. Whether it was an apology for an earlier fight, or discussing a certain situation, chess always seemed to help.

This game started off like no other. First Estonia made a move, and then Lithuania. The process repeated itself for a few minutes, with neither nation saying anything. Then, after Lithuania made a move, he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Estonia, with his hand still on one of his pieces, looked up at Lithuania with curiosity. "Sorry for what?"

"I should have told you sooner." He watched as Estonia moved a pawn. "I'm sorry."

Estonia set his piece down. "Oh…" He suddenly knew what Lithuania was talking about. "It's fine. I… I just overacted. It was none of my business anyway."

"Yes, it is, Estonia," Lithuania frowned, moving one of his pieces. "You're my brother and I should have told you what was going on sooner."

Estonia shook his head, looking at the chess board. "No, it's your life, Lithuania. You can do what you want with it and I shouldn't have tried to change your mind so much. I shouldn't have interfered. If anyone here should be sorry, it's me."

"You're sorry?" Lithuania gave Estonia a look of disbelief as he watched his brother move a knight. "But it was all my fault! I should have told you sooner, you might've been more used to the idea…"

"I don't know how long it would have taken me to get used to _that_ idea, Lithuania, or if I will at all…" Estonia looked at his brother with a regretful frown.

"I know," Lithuania moved his own knight with a sad frown. "And I understand. You have every right not like it. You have every right to hate it. I understand that and because of that, I'm sorry."

"Lithuania-!"

"I…" Lithuania cut Estonia off. "I guess I just wanted your approval… But it's alright. I know that's not possible."

"Lithuania," Estonia said firmly, moving his Queen. "You're right, it's not possible. You want to know why? Because you don't need it, that's why. Like I said, it's your life; you can do what you want. I won't interfere with it. You can do what you want to do without me or my approval. If… If you want to be with Russia… that's fine with me. It's your life, I won't meddle with it."

"You mean…?" Lithuania moved his King, and then looked back at his brother.

Estonia looked at the chess board, as if hoping it would give him the right words to say. "Sure, I'm not very happy with it all, but I have no say in it, right? It's your life." Estonia looked at Lithuania. "Just… Just remember that you're my brother and you'll always be my brother. Whatever you do won't change that. If being with Russia makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Really? You mean that, Estonia?" Lithuania watched his brother nod and he smiled. "…Thank you."

"Sure," Estonia went on. "_Russia_ wouldn't have exactly been my first pick to go out with, but…" He trailed off, smiling sort of.

Lithuania rolled his eyes, but said nothing and moved a piece.

"Oh, and Lithuania?"

"Yes, Estonia?"

"Checkmate."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I had too much fun writing the Estonia one. At first, I was dreading it and thinking it would end up crap, but once I finished it, I was like… Whoa. I think it actually turned out rather nice.

It might be a little confusing though. Basically, Lithuania just wants Estonia's approval of him going out with Russia. I made them (Estonia and Lithuania) sort of work this out/ talk it about it over a game a chess. It seemed fitting for the two. That and I can see Estonia having "issues" with Lithuania going out with Russia because… well, it's Russia!

Oh and an emblem is a sign or a symbol. I know this word was more or less used in the wrong context/situation. Usually, when talking about an emblem it's about an actual visual symbol, like a picture. But I think you all pretty much get what I was going at with the emblem one…. 


	6. F to Z

Pit-Trap: I don't own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F** is for _family._

There came a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" Latvia's bare feet could be heard scampering across the wooden floor. He opened the front door, smiling when he saw who it was. "Lithuania, you're here!" The small nation moved aside to let his brother in.

"Yep, sorry I'm so late," Lithuania stepped in and Latvia closed the door behind him. "I was stuck with some last minute work…" He slipped his shoes and jacket off, putting them aside.

"It's fine," Latvia said. "Now that's everyone's here we can start cooking!"

"Alright," Lithuania nodded and held up a bag he brought with him. "I brought some ingredients for the soup and main course. Should I go and head for the kitchen then?"

"Yeah," Latvia nodded rapidly. "Estonia and Ukraine are already in there. Come on!" He dashed ahead of his brother and headed for the kitchen. Lithuania followed behind him, chucking. "Estonia, Ukraine," Latvia said once he entered the kitchen. "Lithuania is finally here!"

"It's about time, Toris." Estonia turned away from a cooking pot and smiled at his brother.

"We were beginning to think you'd never make it." Ukraine added, smiling as well.

"Sorry," Lithuania apologized again. "I was caught up with work." He looked around the kitchen to see pots and pans scattered about, vegetables on the counters, and the smell of cooked food beginning to fill the air. "So, what needs to be done?"

"Well," Ukraine looked around the kitchen. "I'm working on some side dishes and the dessert. The main course is in the oven. And Estonia is working on the soup."

Lithuania nodded and looked around the kitchen once more. "Where's Russia and Belarus?"

"I know Russia's in the dinning room, setting the table." Latvia piped up. "I dunno about Belarus though."

"I bet she's in there with him," Estonia smirked. "Here, I'll go get one of them to help and Lithuania you can finish up the soup."

"Alright."

They did this every year. The time or date never mattered, just as long as they were able to get together. Once a year, normally around the winter months, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia would get together at one of their homes and have a great, big dinner together. They would have their dinner and then spend the night at the chosen nation's home, later leaving the next day. It was a special thing for them. A bit odd, but special. This year's dinner would be no different and was taking place at Latvia's house.

Belarus suddenly walked into the kitchen, a slight scowl on her face. "Estonia said you all needed help." She said rather bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Of course!" Ukraine said. "Why don't you help cut vegetables?"

"If I must."

The sound of chopping soon filled the air as well. Boiling soup accompanied it.

"Latvia, why don't you go ahead and put the side dishes on the table? I think we're almost done here."

"Okay."

As Latvia walked out of the kitchen, Estonia came in.

"Estonia, just in time, could you go ahead and start setting the drinks on the table?"

"Sure, Ukraine."

Estonia came out and Russia soon came in.

"The table's all set, Ukraine."

"That's great, Russia. We're almost done in here too."

"…Belarus, what are you doing to Lithuania's hand?"

"Nothing."

"Belarus, what have I told you about harming Lithuania? It makes me very unhappy."

"Fine."

"A-ah…"

"Latviaaaaaaa!"

"Was that Estonia?"

"Yep."

Estonia suddenly came into the kitchen.

"Could someone throw me a towel? Latvia spilled a couple drinks..."

"Sure, catch."

"Thanks!"

"Alright the main course is ready! Russia, could you take it into the dinning room?"

"Sure, sis."

"The soup's pretty much done too. Thanks for the help, Belarus."

"…"

"Great, let's get it all in the dinning room then!"

"Latviaaaaaaaaaaa!"

They did this every year. The time or date never mattered, just as long as they were able to get together. It was strange. They weren't what you'd call normal. They were an odd group of nations pushed together by a cruel or not so cruel fate. They were all different, all strange in their own way, but they all were one thing. They were a family.

.

.

.

**F** is for _France. _

"So, _mon ami,_ I was just wondering, what is your favorite type of wine?"

"Huh? Wine?"

"_Oui_, wine. You drink it, yes? Well, what is your favorite?"

"Um, no, I'm afraid I don't drink wine…"

"Don't drink wine? That's absurd! I'll surely change that."

"Um, that's alright-!" He cut off with a yelp.

"_Kol kol kol…." _A dark aura surrounded them all. "France. Surely that is not your hand on Lithuania, is it?"

"Oh, R-Russia! Um, _bonjour!_ What this? Oh _non, non, non, non,_ t-this is nothing! I... I was just... just- Oh dear God, put the pipe down _please_! I didn't mean it!"

.

.

.

**F** is for _fangs. _

"So," Ivan eyed the brunette with interest. "What is this you're making again?"

"Strawberry pie," Toris answered, cutting some strawberries at his counter. He was in his kitchen, cooking. Ivan sat in a table a couple feet away, watching him. "Alfred helped me with the recipe."

"Hmph," Ivan snorted. "Seeing what he eats only makes me wonder how this will turn out."

"Oh please," Toris rolled his eyes, still cutting away at some strawberries. Red strawberry juice covered his hands. "You haven't even ever tried strawberries-!" He suddenly cut off with a sharp hiss of pain. Dropping his knife, Toris frantically waved his hand around, with a pained expression. "Ouch, that hurt!"

Ivan's nostrils flared. "What happened?" He asked, standing up and going over to the brunette.

"Nothing," Toris stopped waving his hand around to look at it. Blood gushed from a decent sized cut on his pointer finger. "I just cut my finger, that's all."

"Let me see." Ivan took Toris's hand and looked at it. Juice from the strawberries mixed with the blood, Ivan noticed as he looked at it. Abruptly, he stuck the finger into his mouth, sucking on it.

"H-hey, what-?" Toris tried to pull his hand away, but Ivan held onto it, continuously sucking. This went on for a period of seconds.

"Strawberries taste weird." Ivan finally said, eventually taking the finger out of his mouth, but keeping a grasp on Toris's hand.

"Well, to you they probably do," A blush crept up onto Toris's cheeks. "You are a vampire after all."

"Hmm." Ivan just hummed, putting Toris's finger back into his mouth. He continued sucking the blood from the injury.

"Ouch," Toris suddenly winced. "Watch the fangs."

"Sorry."

.

.

.

**F** is for _February 16__th__. _

Lithuania woke facing the window. Sunlight was trying to creep past the blinds. All the snow on the ground made it seem ten times brighter. But despite the morning light, the room was dark enough and had a sort of cozy feeling to it. Outside, Lithuania could hear the birds singing as they welcomed the morning. His clock ticked away on a nightstand next to the bed. Sighing, Lithuania snuggled into his pillows, warm and comfortable. He suddenly felt the bed shift very lightly.

Blinking, Lithuania turned around, further tangling himself in the blankets. He then came face to face with Russia's violet eyes. His own emerald eyes blinked a few more times, before he smiled softly. Russia grinned in return. The violet eyed nation then leaned forward, planting a kiss on Lithuania's forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Toris."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Way too much. I'm surprised how much I like this chapter.

Oh, and February 16th is Lithuania's birthday and all and I was thinking I should write a little something for Lithuania's birthday. But I was already writing this so I didn't think I'd have time for a separate oneshot or something. So I decided to stick this in here as a little birthday thing for Lithuania.

Oh, and someone mentioned to me that Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia aren't actual brothers. I actually already know Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia aren't _really_ brothers and all. I just always like seeing them like that and referred to as so.


	7. G to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**G** is for _Germany._

Lithuania turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Germany?" He looked to see the ever so intimidating Germany standing there. Only now, he didn't look all that intimidating. He looked pale. "What is it?"

"I hate to bother you like this, Lithuania," Germany frowned. "But I don't suppose you have anything for stomachaches, do you?" A hand was brought over the nation's stomach for emphasis.

"Stomachaches? Sure." Lithuania reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. "Here, these should help. There's not that much left, so keep the bottle. You look like you need it."

"I do, I do" Germany sighed. "Thanks, Lithuania."

.

.

.

**G** is for _grimace. _

"Lithuania! Lithuania, look what I did!"

Lithuania could only grimace.

.

.

.

**G** is for _gaucherie. _

"You want to become one with Russia, _da_?"

"Russia," Lithuania chided the taller nation, frowning. "What did I tell you about those gaucherie types of comments?"

.

.

.

**G** is for _gamophobia._

"Well, Ivan," The therapist said. "I've gone over all your papers and documents..."

"Yes, and what did you find?" Ivan sat in a chair in front of the therapist's desk, twiddling his thumps nervously.

"Well, not much," The therapist shuffled some papers around on his desk. "Overall, you're a very healthy individual. Big boned, average IQ, no history of any serious medical conditions…"

'Tell me something I don't know.' Ivan thought with a growing frown.

"But there is one thing…"

"What?"

"I did seem to find something…"

"What is it?"

"After going through some of your papers, I came to this conclusion," The therapist looked at him. "You have gamophobia."

"Gamophobia? What is _that_?" Ivan had never heard the word in his life. That and this word had the term 'phobia' in it. And he was most certainly not scared of anything!

"It's basically the fear of marriage."

"…Oh…"

.

.

.

**G** is for _genie._

Ivan grunted as he lugged a large box up the stairs to the attic. He was currently cleaning out his attic, taking a box of old clothes up there. Ivan's attic was filled with numerous boxes filled with useless items, old furniture, and all the dust you could imagine. Which was why he was trying to clean it all up.

Upon entering his attic, Ivan set the box he was carrying on top of another larger one. It must have been too heavy for the other box to handle, because both boxes fell to the ground, spilling their contents and sending dust flying everywhere. Coughing, Ivan merely glared at the boxes in annoyance. He bent over to pick everything up, quickly putting different items back into their specific box. Ivan stopped picking things up when he felt something cold touch his hand however.

"What's this?" He murmured to himself, picking the object up and standing as well. It was an oil lamp, old and covered in dirt. He didn't even know he had it until now. He turned it over in his hand, inspecting it. Ivan then noticed something carved on the side of the lamp, but couldn't make it out. Frowning, Ivan rubbed the side of the lamp, trying to make out what was there.

Then suddenly, the lamp seemed to heat up and glow in his hand. Ivan dropped it in shock and could only watch as smoke began to come from the lamp. "Like, finally!" A voice said from the cloud that was quickly forming around the lamp. "I thought I'd, like, never get out of there." Once the smoke had cleared, Ivan could clearly see someone standing next to the lamp.

"Who are you?" Ivan managed to ask, staring at the other and wondering how _the hell_ he had managed to get here.

Green eyes blinked at him and the person flicked their blonde hair with a hand. "I'm, like, Feliks, the totally magical genie that you just freed from the lamp." He looked at Ivan. "And you are?"

"…Ivan." Ivan then gave a cynical frown. "But a genie? Really?"

"Like, totally!" Feliks snorted. "And because you just like freed me from the lamp, and according to the rules, I can now, like totally give you three wishes!"

"…Three wishes?" Ivan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Totally, but," Feliks said, looking at his nails. "There are rules. Rule One: Like, no killing people, 'cause that's just wrong. Rule Two: No bringing people back to life. And like finally, Rule Three: No, like, making anyone fall in love with you. Other than that, you're, like, totally free to wish away!"

"…" Ivan still stared, not believing what he was hearing. "You're serious?"

"Totally."

"Alright then," Ivan crossed his arms, deciding to give this _genie_ a test. "I wish I had a life time supply of vodka."

"Vodka? Seriously?" Feliks gave him a look and just shrugged. "Like, whatever." He suddenly snapped his fingers and a bottle of vodka appeared in Ivan's hand.

Ivan was surprised none the less, but it was just _one_ bottle… "This is a life time's supply of vodka?"

"Like, you might wanna think about getting a second fridge."

Ivan decided not to respond to that. "Alright then, for my second wish, I wish I had sunflowers, lots of them."

"Sunflowers? Like, you got it." With another snap of Feliks' fingers, numerous bouquets of sunflowers appeared in Ivan's attic and all around him.

"Cool."

"Alright, that was, like, you're second wish. One more and I'm outta here." Feliks said. "Choose your last wish carefully."

"Hmm…" Ivan brought a hand to his chin, thinking. What to wish for… "Ah, I got it!" He smiled. "I wish Toris was here!"

"Like, done!" As soon as Feliks snapped his fingers, another cloud of smoke appeared, this time next to Ivan.

Once all the smoke disappeared, a figure could be seen sitting on the ground. "W-what happened?" Coughing, Toris looked around.

"Wow, Toris you're really here!" Ivan grabbed Toris's hand and helped him up.

"Y-yeah," Toris blinked. "But how did I get here?"

"I wished for you to be here!"

"Wished? What?" Toris looked confused.

"Yep," Feliks added and they both looked at him. "And that was, like, you're last wish, so I need to skedaddle on out of here." He kicked his lamp with his foot. "Hold up," He said. "I'm supposed to make some big show of getting sucked back into my lamp." Taking a deep, dramatic breath, Feliks opened the lamp's lid. Suddenly, a sucking wind filled the room. It tugged everyone towards the lamp. "Ahhh." Feliks said in an exaggerated, poorly acted scream. "I must return!" Then, the wind pulled him back into the lamp and he was gone. The wind stopped, the lid closed on the lamp, and it the only thing left. Ivan and Toris looked around.

"Ivan," Toris finally said after a few moments. "What was that?"

"…That Toris was a genie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Gamophobia is the fear of marriage.

A gaucherie is a socially awkward remark. I though the whole "Become one with me" seemed a bit socially awkward…. Or at least for all the other nations except Russia.

One: Don't ask what Lithuania grimaced at.

Two: And don't ask about the genie one. I don't know where that came from. I just pictured Poland as a genie in my head. Then that was born. I have to admit, Poland's pretty fun to write about, but DEAR GOD. It's, LIKE, SO TOTALLY, LIKE confusing with all the, LIKE, commas and stuff. I think I, LIKE, TOTALLY fail with grammar in this chapter.

G was a very hard letter to write for….


	8. H to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**H **is for _heart._

Lithuania idly hummed a tune as he swept the kitchen. He easily moved around the room, collecting dust and dirt with his broom and sweeping it into a neat pile. Lithuania then moved the chairs at the kitchen table aside so he could sweep underneath it. Abruptly, he stopped humming. Pulling his broom back, Lithuania looked underneath the table in confusion. He frowned when he saw what was underneath the kitchen table. Straightening up, he turned around.

"Russia!" Lithuania called. "Could you come down here?"

Moments later, the tall, violet eyed nation appeared in the kitchen. "What is it, Lithuania?" Russia asked.

Lithuania said nothing, merely pointing underneath the table with an irritated look. With his own questioning look, Russia looked underneath the table to see what Lithuania was pointing at.

"Oh." Russia straightened up and opened his pale coat a few buttons, revealing a heart shaped hole in his chest. "Whoops," He shrugged. Russia then bent down, reaching underneath the table, and retrieving his heart. "Sorry, Lithuania, but you know how my heart is. It just falls out sometimes."

"I know," Lithuania still frowned, grimacing slightly as he watched Russia put his heart back in. "But can't you keep it where it belongs? Or at least in a safer place?"

"I already know where my heart belongs, and it's in the safest place it could be," Russia smiled. "It's with Lithuania."

.

.

.

**H** is for _hangover. _

Lithuania opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Yawning, he shifted underneath the blankets and stretched. He sat up in bed, pushing the blankets off of him. When Lithuania looked at the other side of bed though, he saw it was empty. Frowning, he got out of bed and left the room. He walked down the stairs, flipping on the living room light when he reached the bottom on the steps. Lithuania looked around the room, pausing when he caught sight of the couch in the living room. On the couch was Russia, passed out. Lithuania sighed.

"Russia," He saw Russia twitch when he said his name and the nation began to stir. "What happened?"

Russia opened his eyes and sat up on the couch, groaning. "Oh…." He put a hand on his head. "My head…"

Lithuania scowled. "You stayed up late drinking vodka, didn't you?"

"I… I only had three bottles…. Or was it ten?"

Lithuania let out a frustrated sigh. "What did I tell you? I told you not to do this! Not to stay up so late drinking vodka, but did you listen?" With a final scowl, Lithuania turned and went into the kitchen. He returned a second later. "No, you didn't!" Lithuania threw an icepack he had gotten from the kitchen at Russia, hitting him square in the head. He then turned and went back into the kitchen without another word.

"Ow…" Russia grunted, shifting the icepack on his head into a more comfortable position. "My head…" He sighed.

.

.

.

**H** is for _hands. _

Russia didn't seem like the perverted type.

Or at least, Lithuania didn't think so. Well, at first anyway. But as he got closer and closer to Russia, Lithuania couldn't help but notice how… err, _comfortable _he could get. Or at least how _comfortably close_ his _hands_ could get. Lithuania swore they seemed to be everywhere. _Everywhere._ Whenever he was near Russia, the nation would intertwine their hands or run his hands through Lithuania's hair. Sometimes, a hand would be placed on Lithuania's lower back, around his shoulders, or his waist. Other times, Lithuania would feel Russia's hands pinch his ass or be placed in _certain places they most definitely did not belong. _Although most of the time, Russia's hands were just plain bothersome….

"Russia, I swear, if I feel your hands there one more time, I'm leaving!"

.

.

.

**H** is for _Hungary._

"H-hey-!" Russia suddenly pulled Lithuania forward, kissing him, and muffling any protests from him. Lithuania tried to pull away at first, realized that wasn't possible, and finally relaxed, kissing back. This made Russia smile into the kiss and cling to Lithuania even more. They stayed lip locked for quite a few seconds.

Then there came the definite sound of a camera click.

Russia and Lithuania pulled away from each other. "What was that?" Lithuania asked, looking around. Russia paused, looking around too.

"I think it was Hungary…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I expected more H words, but I guess this'll have to do…. The Hungary one was actually added last second…


	9. I to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I** is for _illegal._

"Russia," Lithuania all but wailed. "That's _illegal_ in all of Europe, half of Asia, and 49 out of 50 of the United States!"

.

.

.

**I** is for _innuendo. _

"Hey Lithuania…"

"Hmm?"

An arm wove itself around Lithuania's waist, pulling him close to another body. Lithuania felt his cheeks heat up and sent a questioning look at Russia. "_You_ want to become one with Russia,_ da_?" The question itself wasn't all that bad; Lithuania was used to hearing the line all the time, but just the tone of Russia's voice and the _things_ it hinted this time….

Lithuania could only pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

.

.

. 

**I** is for _ice skating. _

Lithuania sat down, taking his gloves off for a moment. He then removed his shoes, tucking them away someplace safe for the moment. For a pair of ice skates would take their place. Lithuania slipped the skates on, lacing them up. Once the skates were tied and his gloves back on, Lithuania stood and awkwardly stumbled over to the side of the ice rink. Lights around the rink illuminated it and made the ice shine. It looked so smooth, so welcoming. No one else was at the ice rink, it was completely empty.

Lithuania gave a quick sigh before stepping onto the ice. He propelled easily across it. Lithuania had known how to ice skate as soon as he could walk, so all in all, quite a while. He was as good as any other and enjoyed it just as much as any other person would too. For ice skating gave him time to just simply think and reflect. This time was no different and he skated along, staring at the ice as he did so. Lithuania could do Figure Eights to twists and turns of all kinds when in came to ice skating, but this time he didn't. Lithuania just skated in endless circles around the ice rink, hands clasped behind his back and his mind lost in a sea of thoughts.

Lithuania had no idea how long he had been skating before he heard another pair of skates touch the ice. Though he only looked up when the person skating came close enough. "….Russia." Lithuania greeted, looking at the tall nation skating next to him.

Like Lithuania, ice skating came very easily to Russia. He had been doing it for so long too. And it came to Lithuania as no surprise to see Russia arrive at the rink. It was more noticeable now, where Lithuania went, Russia was soon to follow. "Lithuania," Russia greeted in return, staring down at the brunette. "I knew you would be here."

Lithuania sighed. "Where else would I go?" He skated ahead suddenly, at a quickening pace, spun around a few times, and slowed back down. He stared at ice.

Russia caught up to him, hands jammed in his pockets. "You could've at least told me how long you planned to be gone."

"I must've lost track of time," Lithuania apologized. "I'm sorry." He stopped, standing on the ice.

Russia stopped next to him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and one went to grab one of Lithuania's own glove covered hands. "I could forgive you," Russia squeezed the hand. Then, suddenly, he pulled Lithuania much closer. Russia's other hand found Lithuania's and their fingers intertwined. "But only if you skate with me."

Lithuania leaned against Russia. "What else do we come here to do?" He smiled softly.

Suddenly, the two weren't standing still, leaning against one another. They were skating around the ice rink, hand in hand. Russia and Lithuania raced around the rink, making zigzagged patterns and spraying ice shavings everywhere. They spun; they twirled, did twists and turns together and more importantly, held onto each other. It was like they danced, only much better. Lithuania loved to ice skate. It gave him time to think and reflect. More importantly, it gave him time to spend with Russia.

.

.

.

**I** is for _Italy. _

"_Ve,_" Italy came up to Lithuania. "Hello, Lithuania!"

"Hi, Italy," Lithuania greeted the nation. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Italy answered. He paused for a second, as if thinking or considering something. "Lithuania, can I ask you a question?"

"A question? Sure."

"I was wondering," Italy tilted his head. "How do you get along with Russia so well? He's so big and scary!"

"Russia?" Lithuania paused to think himself. "…I guess I've just been around him so long, I've gotten used to his antics…. He's not _too_ bad if you get to know him and understand him…." He stopped. "And he's not _that_ scary once you get used to him."

"Not scary?" Italy frowned. "But he's so big and tall and intimidating!"

"Well, Germany's tall and intimidating," Lithuania supposed. "Is he scary?"

"_Ve,_ Germany's not scary at all!" Italy paused. He crossed his arms, looking at the ground. His face was screwed up in thought. "I know!" Italy smiled and looked at Lithuania. "I think both Germany and Russia are big and intimidating on the outside, but on the inside, they're both really good people and really good friends!" Italy still grinned, looking triumphant.

Lithuania smiled too. He liked the Italian nation's comparison. "Yeah," He said. "I guess so…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I am disappoint. Why was this chapter so hard to write? Was it the writer's block I got in-between? Or was it just this letter's difficulty? Writing the Italy one was strangely hard, probably the most difficult one in this chapter…. Curse you, writer's block! I really dislike how this chapter came out.

Oh, and don't ask what was illegal.


	10. J to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**J** is for _joke._

Lithuania was seated in a table, looking down at a paper, and chewing on the end of a pen. He suddenly looked up when he heard rapid footsteps approaching.

It was America. He ran right past Lithuania, shouting: "It was a joke, Russia, a _joke_!"

Seconds later, Russia ran by too, his pipe in hand and chanting: _"Kol kol kol…!" _Their footsteps got fainter and fainter, until Lithuania couldn't hear them anymore.

Lithuania stared for a moment. Then he went back to his paperwork and pen chewing.

.

.

. 

**J** is for _jump_.

"Lithuania!" Hearing his name being called, Lithuania looked down. Yes, down. He currently sat on the thick branch of a tree, at least well over ten feet above the ground. Lithuania had been sitting up there for a while now, idly swinging his feet back and forth and simply thinking. But now he looked down, only to see it was Russia that had called for him.

"Russia?" The nation was standing at the bottom of the tree, looking up at Lithuania. The strange thing was that Russia had his arms spread out as he looked up. "What is it?"

"Jump!" Russia just shouted. He grinned. "Jump and I'll catch you!" Ah, so that was why his arms were spread out like that. But still….

"Jump?" Lithuania repeated, leaning over a bit and looking down. "I don't think that's a good idea, Russia, I'm pretty high up. I think it'd be better if I just climb-!" He was going to climb down from the tree. Or at least, that was what Lithuania had first intended to do. But Lithuania had leaned too far over as he looked down and tumbled right out of the tree. With a cry, he clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the ground to meet him. But it never did.

"I told you, you should've jumped," Russia mumbled and he sounded much closer than he had when Lithuania was in the tree. Lithuania opened his emerald eyes, blinking and looking around. He hadn't landed on the ground. He was cradled in Russia's arms. Russia had caught him. "And," Lithuania looked at Russia as he spoke. He was smiling. "I told you I would catch you, didn't I?"

.

.

.

**J** is for _jewelry. _

"Hmm?" Russia looked at the hand Lithuania held out in front of him. There was a small box in it. "What is that?"

"Something I've been meaning to give you for a while." Lithuania said, glancing at the box.

Russia took the box from Lithuania. He looked at it. "...Is this jewelry?" The small box looked like the perfect thing to hold a piece of jewelry.

"Open it and find out."

Russia frowned, but opened the small box anyway. Inside and just like he thought, was jewelry, a necklace to be precise. It had a simple thick chain, which held a golden stone. Russia took the necklace out of the box and looked at it more closely. "…Is this amber?"

"Baltic amber to be specific," Lithuania smiled shyly. "I got it from my own coast and had it made into a necklace just for you."

"…" Russia stared at the necklace, then at Lithuania, back to the necklace, and finally back to Lithuania. "Why?"

Lithuania reached around his neck, suddenly pulling out a necklace that had been hidden underneath his shirt. "I have an amber necklace almost identical to that one," He leaned closer so Russia could clearly see the necklace around his neck. It _did_ look very similar to the one Lithuania just gave him... "Poland, Estonia, and Latvia all have similar pieces of amber jewelry like these ones too. I… I figured you'd like one as well…"

Russia suddenly pulled Lithuania towards him and the brunette tumbled into his lap, for Russia currently sat in a chair. Russia held onto Lithuania awkwardly and gave him a kiss. "I love it."

.

.

.

**J** is for _jealousy. _

"… and that was awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess it was. Oh, and thanks again for lunch, America."

"No problem," America flashed a smile. "It was about time I took you out to lunch anyways, it had been awhile since my last conversation with you… But now we should be getting back to our seats, I guess. I think the World Conference is about to start up again." He turned around and waved to Lithuania. "I'll see you later, Liet!"

"Goodbye, America." Lithuania nodded and watched as the American scampered back to his seat. Lithuania made his way back to his own seat. He was at a World Conference, which was just about to start up again after a lunch break. Lithuania sat back in his seat, arranging some papers in front of him and getting ready for the meeting to restart. He turned to look to his left when he heard someone sit next to him. It was Russia, but he looked a little… different… "Russia," Lithuania asked, looking at the nation in concern. "Are you alright? You look a bit upset…"

Russia mumbled something Lithuania could understand.

"What was that? Could you repeat it?"

"I said I am fine!"

Lithuania jumped and blinked in surprise at the volume of Russia's voice. He sounded just as upset as he looked. But if Russia said he was fine, Lithuania felt he wouldn't be able to pry anymore… "Well, if you say so…." Lithuania said and decided to change the topic. "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"I don't know," Russia grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "Maybe you'd know if you had it with me."

"What?"

Russia went on. "Instead of having it with _America_…" He seemed to pout.

Lithuania had gotten lunch with America today. Though he normally had it with Russia that wasn't that case this time… Wait a minute… Was that why Russia seemed to upset and bothered? "Russia," Lithuania said slowly. "Are you mad that I had lunch with America and not you?"

"_Nyet_!" Russia said quickly. He pouted more, slumping down in his seat even more too. Well, that seemed like a positive yes to Lithuania.

"You're jealous that I had lunch with America, aren't you?" Lithuania sighed. "Admit it!"

"I am not jealous of that lazy, hamburger eating American!" Russia said, looking even more annoyed. "I just don't like it when you eat lunch with _him_ and not _me_!"

Lithuania said nothing more and just sighed again in exasperation. Russia's jealousy could get so irritating sometimes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Huh. Here I thought this chapter would turn out bad. But it's okay, not too bad. I'm kind of dreading K now….

Pfff, and as if the joke one hasn't been done before….

OH. And because people seem so curious about the last chapter with the "illegal" one, I'm going to explain it. First, I made it up. I don't really know _what_ is illegal in only one of the states. _I made it up._ There never was a specific state I had in mind. But for the lolz, I have been telling everybody that asked in a review it's Mississippi because it's against us all and only wants to confuse us with its spelling. Though I'm pretty sure Texas has a certain law that no other state has…. My American Government teacher told me about it….

I hope this has cleared things up. Please, try not to ask about the "illegal" one again.


	11. K to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**K** is for _kind._

Moonlight trickled into the room through the window. It was a clear night, with no clouds, just the sky, the stars, and the full moon. Snow dusted the ground, barely being considered as snow and more like frost. It was very cold in the empty, clear night, but Lithuania felt warm enough in his bedroom. Snuggled between layers of blankets, he lay in bed, deep in sleep. A clock ticked away on nightstand next to his bed.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click-?_

The repeated, lulling sound of the clock was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened and floorboards creaking. The clock ticked a few more seconds before it was interrupted by the sound of the door again. This time though, the door was being closed. Russia walked into Lithuania's room, trying not to be too loud. He glanced around; as if afraid his mere presence would disrupt the peacefulness of the room. Russia hurried over to Lithuania's bed, looking down at the brunette sleeping. Lithuania always looked so peaceful as he slept, so relaxed…. He hated to wake Lithuania, but still…

"Lithuania?" Putting a hand on Lithuania's shoulder, Russia shook it as gently as he could. "Lithuania, are you awake?"

Lithuania jumped, waking instantly. "I… I am now…" He said sleepily, blinking rapidly. He rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, Russia?"

Removing his hand from Lithuania's shoulder, Russia clasped it behind his back along with the other. "I…" Russia looked at the floor. "I couldn't sleep…"

Lithuania only blinked once more, not quite sure what to say. "Yes…?"

"I… I was wondering if I could sleep with Lithuania tonight…" Russia always managed to look so hopeful as he asked this question, though he always knew the answer.

Sighing, Lithuania shifted in bed, making room for the other. "Of course, Russia." He lifted the blankets up and immediately the violet eyed nation was underneath the blankets with him. Snuggling up to Lithuania, Russia would instantly wrap his arms around Lithuania and sigh, getting comfy right away. It would only make Lithuania sigh in wonder again. "I don't see why you don't just come to the same bed with me every night," Lithuania mused. "You do this every night…"

Russia only held Lithuania tighter. "Lithuania is so kind…"

.

.

.

**K** is _kakapo. _

"Lithuania, help! I'm being shagged by a rare parrot!"

.

.

.

**K** is for _kiss. _

Alright, today was the day! The day Russia was finally going to kiss Lithuania. He just needed the perfect situation and Lithuania would be his…. And he had the best plan too….

"Ow!" Russia suddenly exclaimed, causing Lithuania to turn and look at him in question. "Ow…" Russia repeated, getting up from a chair he sat in and going over to a mirror. He peered at his reflection, mainly at his eyes, seemingly with concern.

"What's wrong?" Lithuania asked, appearing next to Russia, looking at him with apprehension.

"I… I think there's something in my eye…" Russia said, still looking in the mirror. He then turned to Lithuania. "Can you see anything?" He leaned closer to Lithuania so he could get a better look. This was Russia's plan. He'd pretend there was something in his eye, get Lithuania to look at it, and when the brunette was close enough… It was full proof.

Lithuania stood on his tippy toes, examining Russia's eyes. "Like what?"

"I don't know, an eyelash or something," Russia rubbed his eye and opened it again. "Ow! I just _know_ something's in there, but I can't quite find it…" He leaned a tad bit closer to Lithuania. "Are you _sure_ you can't see anything..?"

"Well, it'd help if I knew what I was looking for…" Lithuania blinked, still gazing into Russia's violet eyes. He was close now, very close. Close enough for Russia to just lean forward and-

There came a crash form downstairs.

Immediately, Lithuania pulled away, looking in the direction of the door. "Did that come from the kitchen? It must be my brothers…" He sighed, turning and walking away. "I better go check on them." Before he left the room, Lithuania looked back at Russia. "Why don't you try blinking a few times or washing your eyes out with water, Russia?" He then left, leaving Russia alone in the room. He could only stare at the door in disbelief.

Alright, so that _didn't_ go exactly as Russia had planned… But he had other ideas! It was just Round Two for him… So, a little later and during a World Conference, Russia put this plan into action….

"Like, what is this?" Poland asked, walking up to Russia. Lithuania followed close behind. They both stared.

"Well, even though the sign does tell you _right there_, I will tell you," Russia smiled. "This, my dear Poland, is a Kissing Booth."

Russia had heard about these things from America. Not only did it get you a kiss or two, but also some money too. Not that he'd charge Lithuania for anything. Russia had set up one right in the middle of World Conference. Strangely, he wasn't the first one to do this…. Russia had seen France and America himself give it a try… It hadn't worked for either of them… But it would be different for him!

Russia turned to Lithuania. "Want to give it a try, Lithuania?"

Lithuania brought a hand up to his mouth, hiding his expression. "I don't think I can, Russia… I think someone else is a little more eager than myself to give it a try."

"…What?"

Russia suddenly felt a dark aura surround him. "Brother," Belarus said, appearing from thin air. "I couldn't help but notice your sign." She stepped close to him. "I'd be happy to give it a try..."

"What?"

And so, Russia did not get a kiss from Lithuania. He quickly shut his Kissing Booth down and promptly ran away from Belarus. He didn't get another chance to kiss Lithuania after that. So now, he could only find himself sulking in his kitchen, drinking a glass of vodka. This was proving harder than he thought… It didn't seem that hard at first…. Yet, Russia still had no kiss to prove it that it wasn't difficult or complicated. He sank in his seat a little.

Then, the very person he wanted to steal a kiss from, walked in. "Hello, Russia," Lithuania greeted as he walked into kitchen. "How are you?"

Feeling down and discouraged, Russia gave no answer.

Lithuania took notice. "Something wrong, Russia?" Lithuania walked over to him, looking at him. "You look a little upset…"

"I am." Russia snapped.

Lithuania waited for him to clarify, but Russia didn't. "…Why?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"Because," Russia crossed his arms, sulking. "I can't get a kiss." He didn't seem to mind telling Lithuania his problem…

Lithuania blinked slowly. "You're upset because you can't get a kiss from someone…?"

Russia only nodded, frowning.

"Well," Lithuania tried. "Did you even try giving them a kiss yet?"

"Yes," Russia grumbled. "But every time I try, I can't." He looked at Lithuania. "Why are you so hard to kiss, Lithuania?"

Lithuania looked a bit surprised and a blush began to cover his cheeks. "…You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes, but like I said, every time I try, you-!" Russia was cut off as a pair of lips delicately met his. Lithuania kissed him. Just gave him a short, sweet kiss. It lasted no longer than five seconds and Lithuania soon pulled away.

"If you wanted a kiss, Russia," Lithuania smiled, amused. "You could have just asked."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: A kakapo is a flightless parrot from New Zealand. The whole "shagged by a rare parrot" thing is from YouTube. Go search "shagged by a rare parrot" on YouTube and you'll understand the kakapo one.

And the last one is so cheesy and OCC! It failed. Majorly.


	12. L to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**L** is for _Latvia. _

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**L** is for _laryngitis. _

"Uh-huh…" Toris said into the phone, nodding as well. He stood next to a next to a desk with the phone to his ear. A couple feet away, Ivan lay on the couch, a blanket covering him. He looked pale. "Yes," Toris said into the phone. "And what should I do about that?"

You could almost make out the other person's voice on the other side of the line.

"Right," Toris nodded again. "I will. Thank you again… Yes, goodbye." Toris hung up the phone.

Ivan began to sit up on the couch. "Well?" He asked in a scratchy voice. He coughed a few times. "Wh… What did the doctor say?"

"Try not to talk," Toris said, going over and sitting next to Ivan. "The doctor said you're sick, all the symptoms led to laryngitis."

"L… Laryngitis?" Ivan wheezed out.

"Yes," Toris nodded. "All the doctor said you really needed to do was not to use your voice too much, to get some bed rest, and to drink plenty of fluids."

"Alright…"

"And that doesn't include vodka, Ivan."

Ivan couldn't say anything.

.

.

.

**L** is for _Lithuania. _

Russia loved everything about Lithuania. He loved those emerald eyes and how they sparkled when determined. He loved the simple brown hair, whether it was tied into a ponytail, or let down to blow in the wind. He loved Lithuania's thin frame, how easy it was to hold, yet how strong it could be when needed. He loved how nice Lithuania could be, no matter how bad you treated him. He loved how cute Lithuania could be, from when he rambled or when he got those stomachaches from thinking too much. He loved how caring Lithuania was, how he could always feel Lithuania by his side, sometimes even when he wasn't really there. Russia loved everything about Lithuania.

"Lithuania, I love you."

.

.

.

**L** is for _leisure. _

Lithuania sighed, throwing some more logs into the fireplace. The fire hissed and crackled in delight, grabbing for the logs and claiming them. Lithuania stood up, turning to head back to the kitchen. In there, he pulled out two cups from the cupboard. He filled them with steaming hot water. Once filled to the brim, Lithuania dumped a chocolaty powder into them. He delicately stirred each of them with a spoon, mixing the powder and hot water together. Once done, Lithuania set the two cups of hot chocolate on a tray. He picked the tray up and carried it back into the living room, where the fireplace was quickly warming the entire room up. Lithuania set the tray on a table next to the couch. He was about to turn and go back to the kitchen, but a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You have done enough," Lithuania hadn't even noticed Russia sitting on the couch. "You need to relax, take a break." Russia patted the spot on the couch next to him, a signal he wanted Lithuania to sit next to him.

Lithuania paused, glancing back at the kitchen, as if unsure whether or not to stay. But he shook his head and walked around the couch, taking a seat next to Russia.

As soon as Lithuania sat down, Russia pulled Lithuania close to him, wrapping a blanket around him in the process. He leaned his head down, pushing his face into the crook of Lithuania's neck. Lithuania shifted against Russia slightly, getting comfortable. But eventually they stilled, with Russia's arms wrapped around Lithuania's shoulders and Lithuania leaning against Russia. Relaxed, the two stayed in this position for quite a while in complete silence. In the silence, Lithuania stared at the fireplace, thoughtful. He sighed suddenly, feeling Russia beginning to lightly kiss his neck.

"We need to relax like this more often…" Lithuania mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Pretty short and simple chapter. It's okay, not my best, but not my worst either. I like how the "Lithuania" one came out. But…

I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THE LATVIA ONE. I THINK IT'S MY BEST YET. DO YOU LOVE IT? –Shot-


	13. M to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M** is for _messenger. _

Once upon a time, there was a simple town living in the world. It had many houses, stores, and shops. It was quaint and full of many happy people living in it. But this town seemed to be out in the middle of no where, for there were no other towns close to it. There were still other towns out there though. The closest town was like a sister to the other town. It seemed to have the same houses, stores, and shops just like the other town! But even so, the two towns were many miles away from each other, so they had troubles communicating.

But the two towns were full of smart people and they soon had an idea. They soon came up with the idea of messengers. If people wanted to communicate with the people of the opposite town, all they had to do was write a letter. They then would give their letter to a messenger, who would take the letter across the land to the other town. With this idea, the two towns were very happy. Though they lived miles apart, they could still communicate with each other all thanks to the messengers.

One such messenger was about to leave for the day. Toris had his messenger bag all full of letters, all set to leave the town of Minsk and go to the town of Winter. With his bag securely strapped, Toris was soon on his bike and headed to the town of Winter. The town of Winter was normally very cold, but Toris was lucky that warmer weather was about. That made his job much easier.

Toris soon arrived at the town of Winter, tired and out of breath from his journey, but his job was not yet done, for he still had to deliver all the letters. As he did so, his messenger bag would get smaller and smaller, signaling his job was almost done. Finally, it came down to the last letter. Toris soon found the house it was meant to go to. He went up to it and knocked on the door.

A tall man opened the door. He wore a scarf around his neck and had violet eyes that looked down at Toris. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Ivan Braginski?"

"That is me."

Toris held out the letter. "This is a letter from your sister," He explained. "She thinks it has been too long since you last talked and wishes to know how you are doing."

Ivan took the letter with a frown. "My sister?" He didn't look happy or surprised, his face was emotionless. "I see…"

"Should I be expecting a letter to be returned to her later?" Toris asked, tilting his head.

"Yes," Ivan nodded. "I suppose I _must_ write her back…"

"Very good," Toris nodded and turned to leave. "I'll take my leave then, have a nice evening, Mr. Braginski."

"Wait," Ivan said and this caused Toris to stop and look back. "I would like to the name of the messenger who gave me this letter if it is possible, _da_?" His smiled.

"Toris Laurinaitis," Toris smiled back. "At your service."

This was not the last time Toris would see Ivan. Many letters would go through the two towns. And many of those letters soon belonged to either Ivan or his sister. Toris almost immediately always found himself delivering one of their letters last on each trip to town. He would always save their letters for last on purpose. They wrote quite a lot, even though when Toris talked to Ivan he seemed slightly… bothered by his sister. He figured this out when he talked to Ivan of course. Toris would always have little chats with him when he came to deliver his letters. They were nice and looked forward to. He enjoyed them and Ivan felt likewise.

Months passed and letters were written, delivered, and read, but Toris never got tired of it. Toris still delivered Ivan's letters last, meaning more visiting time for them. Today was supposed to be no different. Toris went to Ivan's house to deliver the letter from his sister. He knocked on his door and waited for it to be opened.

"Hello, Ivan," Toris said as soon as the door was pulled open. "How are you today?"

"Good now that I can see my favorite messenger," Ivan smiled. "Got any letters for me today, Toris?"

"I always do," Toris smiled too, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out the last letter. "This is from your sister," He paused, frowning. Toris was normally very cheerful when he delivered his letters, but this particular letter was somewhat… odd and troubling so to speak. He found it hard to be cheery as he explained this letter. "She… she has requested you hand in marriage, Ivan."

"What?" Ivan took the letter from Toris and opened it. He normally would talk with Toris first and read the letter later, but with that information… Ivan leaned against the side of his house, eyes scanning the letter several times, but he couldn't take it in. He shook his head. "Marriage…?" He mumbled mostly to himself.

"It doesn't appeal to you?" Toris asked.

Ivan shook his head. "I can't marry my sister." He couldn't marry his sister, not now, he never would.

"…May I ask why?" Toris didn't want to pry, but he was curious.

"I will have to write her back immediately," Ivan said, straightening up and no longer leaning against the house. He looked directly at Toris and a coy smile came to his lips. "I will have to tell her I cannot marry her because I have fallen for the messenger."

.

.

.

**M** is for _matter-of-fact. _

"C-come now, Russia, there's no need to be so- Ahh!" France ducked out of the way as a pipe was swung at him. "_Merde!_ I didn't mean it! Honest!" France yelled running away from the Russian, who chased him with a dark and determined look in his violet eyes.

Sitting in a chair at a table, Lithuania hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. He really wished Russia would stop. It wasn't that big of a deal! Lithuania removed his eyes from his hands in time to see France run by. Russia trailed after him, but Lithuania stopped him with a tug of the scarf. "Russia! Please, stop!" He stood up, facing the nation.

Russia looked disappointed, lowering his pipe a little. "But Lithuania-!"

"It's not that big of a deal, really!" Lithuania pleaded. "It was just France being France. I forgive him."

"See?" France said from the other side of the table, a hopefully safe distance away from Russia. "Lithuania understands! I was just being me! You know, I bet he even enjoyed it-!" Realizing what he said was a mistake, France's face immediately paled. He then took off.

Russia soon trailed not too far behind, a now murderous gleam in his eye.

Lithuania sat back down, hiding his face in his hands again.

It was matter-of-fact really: If you touched Lithuania in any _unattractive or wrong_ _way_, you weren't going to make it through the day unharmed.

.

.

.

**M** is for _missed_.

Russia sat in a chair, drumming his fingers on the kitchen table irritably. A full vodka bottle was next to his hands, but he didn't feel like drinking. An odd occurrence seeing as it was Russia, but right now vodka wasn't what was on his mind. He glanced towards the empty living room. The only sound coming from it was the constant _tick tock_ of the clock in the room. He stared for a couple minutes before getting up from the table. Russia glanced out of the kitchen and through the living room to the front door. The door stared back. Russia frowned and returned to his seat at the kitchen table.

Why was it taking so long? He felt like he had been waiting hours! And it only seemed like more hours passed until Russia heard the sounds of the front door being opened. Jumping to his feet, Russia got up from the table and rushed to see what it was. His face erupted into a happy grin when he saw what it was.

"Lithuania!" Russia ran over to Lithuania, who had a coat in his hand a suitcase set next to his feet. Lithuania dropped said coat however, when Russia ran over and picked him up, twirling him around in a gleeful hug.

"R-Russia!" Lithuania squeaked from his sudden new vantage point. He put his hands on Russia's shoulders. "Put me down!"

Russia did so, but immediately hugged Lithuania as soon as he set him back down on the ground. "I missed you." Russia buried his face into Lithuania's brown hair, taking in his familiar scent.

Lithuania gave him a funny look. "But I was only gone on my business trip for a couple days." He hugged Russia back, now smiling softly.

Russia suddenly pulled back and looked into Lithuania's emerald eyes. He brushed his hands along Lithuania's cheek. "That was too long." Russia pulled Lithuania forward and kissed him. Lithuania closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Russia's shoulders. Russia only held him tighter. _God,_ how he had missed Lithuania…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I don't know what I was aiming for with the messenger one…. But something should be noted. Minsk, the actual capital of Belarus, is the name of one town and Winter is the name of the other. Minsk is supposed to basically represent where Ivan's sister lives and Winter is supposed to represent where Ivan lives. Hence the need for a messenger. Again, not sure what I was going for with that one… I just wrote it because of the line I came up with: "…I cannot… because I have fallen for the messenger…"

Oh, and "matter-of-fact" could be seen as a sequel to the "France" one. And seeing as we've passed the halfway point of this story, I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews! I didn't know I'd get so many and receiving them all makes me so happy! 


	14. N to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N** is for _need._

"But, Lithuania, I need all that!"

"No, Russia, you don't _need_ that much vodka in one day!"

.

.

.

**N** is for _nightmare. _

_Crying… _

_Gunshots…_

_Blood…_

_Shouting and raised voices…_

_His sisters were hurt…_

_Estonia and Latvia were shaking terribly... _

_And Lithuania was-! _

Russia shot up from bed, gasping. A cold sweat ran down his neck. He breathed heavily, taking a moment to realize it was just the nightmares again. _Again. God, _they were terrible things. Russia was getting so sick of seeing them. He just wanted them to _end._ It had been a while since Russia had last had one. Here he thought they had finally disappeared… Russia took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. Suddenly, the bed shifted.

"…Russia?" Lithuania lifted his head up from his pillow, looking directly at Russia. "What's wrong?"

Russia looked at the brunette lying in bed next to him. Lithuania's brown hair was messy and emerald eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to get the sleep out of them. "Nothing…" Russia eventually said. "It nothing, just go back to sleep." Russia lay back down again, his back to Lithuania. A silence lasted for about ten seconds.

Russia felt a hand on his shoulder. "Was it the nightmares again?" Lithuania asked.

Russia turned so he was now lying on his back. He turned his head to look at Lithuania. "…Yes."

Lithuania let out a slow sigh and wore a frown. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Russia. In turn, Russia wrapped his own arms around Lithuania and nuzzled him. "It's okay, Russia," Russia heard Lithuania mumble. "I'm here." Russia sighed in content. Lithuania was always good at chasing the nightmares away.

.

.

.

**N** is for _nuke. _

"Prussia, do keep in mind I am not afraid to _nuke you_, should I here you say something like that about Lithuania again."

Prussia laughed. You wouldn't be able to tell if it was really nervous or not. "Ha! You, nuke me? I'm not even a country anymore!"

"Oh, I never said anything about nuking a country," Russia's smile was eerie. "I said I'm not afraid to nuke _you_."

.

.

.

**N** is for _Never Let You Go. _

_Heavy clouds, no rain,_

_And every move causes pain._

_Ready kiss, but no love. _

_I feel I'm torn in half,_

_Burning look, but no heat._

_It's not you really need,_

_Baby, now it's happened with us,_

_We are dancing on broken glass._

_Can't stand no more. _

_Never, never let you go,_

_You are the one I'm searching for._

_Flesh of my flesh,_

_Bone of my bone,_

_Love's carving it in the stone._

_Never, never let you go. _

"…But, Lithuania, why?" Russia cried, looking incredibly distressed. Lithuania stood ahead of him at the front door. He looked determined, but distraught as well. "_Why?_" Russia repeated, taking a step forward.

"Because I have to!" Lithuania said. "I need to! It's what my people want, it's what I want. _It's what we need._" He clenched his fists.

"But… It's not… I… I can't…" Russia took another step forward, looking frantic. Lithuania tried not to flinch as Russia rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. Russia clutched him as he spoke. "I… I can't do this without you, Lithuania. I can never let you go…"

Lithuania listened, knowing everything Russia was talking about. The fall, his independence, their feelings… "I know, Russia," Lithuania hugged Russia back, a sad smile on his lips. "But you're going to have to. It was going to happen to us eventually and we can't keep dancing on broken glass."

"_Nyet,_ I don't want to!" Russia clung to Lithuania tighter, fighting back tears of frustration. "I can never,_ never_ let you go! I could never let Lithuania- _Toris_ go…"

"And you never are going to let go of me," Lithuania pulled away, emerald eyes immediately looking into violet ones. "You'll never _really_ let go of me, Russia. You know this. I know this. Love's carving it in my heart."

_Return the days we had before,_

_Soul of my soul, blood of my blood,_

_Love's carving it in my heart._

_Gently words, no aim,_

_It seems we're playing a game._

_Easy smile, but no game,_

_Sweet music for no one,_

_Close embrace, but no more, _

_Cold champagne we forgot to pour._

_Baby, now it's happened to us,_

_We're dancing on broken glass,_

_Can't stand it no more!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Never Let You Go is an actual song by Dima Bilan, who sang it while representing Russia in Eurovision 2006. I felt the song actually really fit Russia as a character. If you couldn't tell already, the "Never Let You Go" one basically takes place during the fall of the Soviet Union and when Lithuania declares independence.


	15. O to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O **is for _overdue._

Ivan walked down the sidewalk at a seemingly leisurely pace. The sun shined over his head and clouds lazily floated by. Three books were held in his hands. It was the perfect day to take a trip to the library. The walk was long from Ivan's house, but it would be worth it. And when he saw it appear up ahead, Ivan picked up his pace. With his quickened pace, Ivan reached the doors to the library and he slowed down. He then opened the doors and walked inside.

Stepping into the library, Ivan immediately felt the pressure of silence in the building. Only whispers and low voices could be heard throughout the library. Shelves and shelves of books lined the building. Different people weaved the different shelves, quiet and searching. But Ivan was not here to search for books, not today. Today he needed to return some books. Ivan walked over to a desk, where a single figure sat reading a book.

He had brown hair and emerald eyes, which flicked back and forth as they read the lines of the book. He wore a green shirt that matched his eyes and clung snuggly to his torso. A nametag was clipped to the shirt. He currently sat with his legs crossed, his head propped up by his hand, while the other held up his book. He glanced up from the book when he noticed Ivan approach. His emerald eyes flickered.

"Can I help you?" He asked, setting the book aside. Ivan had heard the voice before, for he made many trips to the library.

"Ah, yes…" Ivan pretended to read the nametag. "_Toris_, I was wondering if you could tell me whether or not these books are due." He motioned to the books in his hands.

Toris raised an eyebrow. He had played this game before. Toris swiveled on his chair, facing the computer at his desk. "Can I have your name?" As if he hadn't heard it before. Ivan had been here too much for _not_ to know his name.

"Ivan Braginski."

Toris typed away, the sound of clicking filling the almost silent air. Eyes blinked at the computer screen. "Well, _Ivan_," Toris looked at Ivan, knowing full well that Ivan already knew his answer. "It seems those books were due last week. I'm afraid they're overdue."

Ivan smiled. "I know."

.

.

.

**O** is for _out._

"Aw, but Lithuania, I was just going to-!"

"Out, Russia, get out! I'm _changing_!"

.

.

.

**O** is for _overslept. _

The first thing Lithuania registered as he began to awake was that the rain had stopped. No longer did it pound the sides of the house, soaking everything it could touch. No longer did he hear the crash of thunder, only birdsong. It was going to be a good morning. Though he was awake, Lithuania kept his eyes closed and breathing even, for he was too comfortable to get up. He didn't know how long he laid like this, peaceful, but eventually he would have to open his eyes. They cracked open and wandered over to a nightstand, searching for the time. But the alarm clock only flashed twelve 'o'clock repeatedly.

Lithuania lifted his head up rather quickly, still looking at the alarm clock. Twelve 'o' clock? That couldn't be right… And why were the numbers flashing like that…? Then it hit Lithuania. The storm last night. Sometime during the night, the thunderstorm must've killed the power and, unfortunately, that meant his alarm clock wouldn't be working right. Lithuania sat straight up now. He had overslept! He needed to get up, he needed to start working!

Lithuania was about to pull the blankets off of himself and get out of bed, but a hand caught his forearm. Lithuania looked over his shoulder. "Don't get up yet," Russia sleepily mumbled next to him. His eyes were closed, yet the hand still held him. "Lie down for a little while longer."

"But, Russia, I need to-!" Lithuania saw Russia crack a violet eye open. Then suddenly, Lithuania was pulled back down into bed. Russia wrapped his arms around Lithuania, pulling him into his chest and restricting movement.

"Just for a little while," Russia repeated, closing his eye again. "You're late already, so what does it matter now?" He nuzzled into Lithuania's hair, sighing contently.

Lithuania felt he should've protested, but didn't. Russia was kind of right anyway… That and he suddenly remembered how comfortable the bed was… Lithuania sighed too, snuggling closer to Russia. Oh well, he supposed sleeping a little more wouldn't hurt…

.

.

.

**O** is for _one._

"Russia," Lithuania looked at the other nation. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I've been wondering," Lithuania tilted his head in confusion. "I know you've said it a million times and I should probably understand what it _really_ means by now, but… What _exactly _do you mean by 'become _one_ with me'?"

Russia instantly smiled. "Why don't you come over to my house and find out?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: O was a hard letter to do, which surprised me… And I apologize about the "overdue" one, it's a bit confusing. I'm not entirely sure myself what's going on there…. Just… interpret it as you will I suppose…


	16. P to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P** is for _preoccupied._

Around.

And around.

And around.

_And around._

That was all Russia could focus on. Granted, he was at a World Conference and probably should've been paying attention to what was being said, but that didn't seem quite possible at the moment… Russia was paying too much attention to Lithuania. More specifically, Lithuania's fingers. Lithuania had a hand in his hair, curling his hair around his pointer finger until it got too tight, released it, and repeated the process. Again and again he did this. It was a nervous habit of Lithuania's.

Lithuania did this during the entire conference almost. Occasionally, he would set his hand back down and write something on a piece of paper, or drum his fingers on the table, but the fingers always found their was back to his hair, where they would start curling again. Russia held his head up with his own hand in a bored fashion and watched Lithuania, transfixed.

"Russia? Russia?" Fingers were suddenly snapped repeatedly in his face. "Russia! Earth to Russia, anyone home?"

Realizing he had been caught, Russia blinked a few times, sitting up straighter. "What, America?" He asked, annoyed.

America gave him his own annoyed look. "You were like totally daydreaming, dude!" America accused, crossing his arms.

"My apologies," Russia didn't look the least bit sorry. He leaned back in his chair, now staring straight ahead. "I was a bit preoccupied…"

.

.

.

**P** is for _possessions. _

Russia would always look for an excuse to hold onto Lithuania. It's cold. I haven't seen you in days. We haven't just sat together and relaxed for days. I never get to hold you and when I do, it's never for very long. Excuse after excuse. Russia always seemed to want to hold him, just to cradle Lithuania in his arms and cuddle him. It would always baffle Lithuania why Russia wanted to cuddle so much.

"I'll never understand why you want to do this so much, Russia…" Lithuania would confess as they lay together on the couch, comfortable in each other's arms.

But as he heard Lithuania say this, only one line ran through Russia's head: _If you don't hold onto your possessions, they get away. _

.

.

.

**P** is for _parachute. _

Russia let out a groan. "Lithuania," He called weakly. "Could you come here?"

Lithuania rushed in seconds later. "What's wrong, Russia?"

"Could you fix my arm?" Russia's arm was in a cast. Along with various other of his body parts. All due to a jump from an airplane. One Russia thought he could survive all because there was _snow on the ground._

Lithuania sighed. "Sure, Russia," He walked over to the nation lying on the couch. Lithuania quickly fixed the prop on Russia's arm, putting another pillow underneath it, and then moved to adjust Russia's leg as well. He looked at the violet eyed nation. "Next time, Russia, use a parachute."

.

.

.

**P** is for _Poland. _

"That's, like, totally not fair!"

"_Da,_ it is perfectly fair."

"Like, no, it's not!" Poland argued, crossing his arms. He glared at Russia. "You see Lithuania, like, everyday! Give him some breathing space or something!"

Russia fought back the urge to strangle the blond. "I give my Lithuania plenty of 'breathing space'-!"

"See!" Poland interrupted Russia, pointing an accusing finger at him. "There you go again, calling Liet 'yours'! A sure sign he needs a break from you and needs to spend time with me!"

"That makes absolutely no sense-!"

"Like, yes, it does!"

"_Nyet_, it does not!"

"Like-!"

"Would you two stop fighting?" Lithuania finally shouted, irritated. He had been watching Russia and Poland fight like this for over _half and hour now_. All because of him. All because Poland wanted to go shopping this weekend with Lithuania, and Russia said he couldn't, because they already had plans…. And it only went downhill from there.

"Russia, like, totally started it." Poland pouted angrily.

"I did not." Russia pouted too.

"Did so.

"Did not."

Lithuania fought the urge to bang his head against a wall.

"Oh, come on, Liet!" Poland dropped the pout. "When was the last time you went shopping with me? Your best friend?" He whined.

Lithuania sighed. Poland had a point; it had been a while since he last went out with him and spent time with him… Oh well, he needed to solve this conflict anyways… "Alright," Lithuania sighed again, defeated. "I'll go shopping with you this weekend, Poland."

"Yes!"

"But, Lithuania-!" Russia began.

"Please, no 'buts', Russia," Lithuania looked at him. "I can't spend all my time with you. We'll change this weekend's plans, I'll go shopping with Poland this weekend, and I'll make it up to you next weekend, okay?"

Russia was silent for a moment. "…Fine." He finally agreed.

In all honesty, Russia didn't mind, really. He only argued with Poland because he liked arguing with Poland and, amazingly, he didn't mind when Lithuania went shopping with Poland. Because Poland would put Lithuania into frilly, skimpy, feminine clothing that Russia would get to see Lithuania in later. Ah, yes, sometimes you just had to thank dear, old Poland.

.

.

.

**P** is for _phoenix. _

A gentle, warm wind blew across the land. The grass lazily swayed in the light wind. Stars glistened in the clear night sky. There was no moon, but the night seemed very bright. Shooting stars danced across the sky at blurring speeds. Back on the ground however, a lone figure sat on the green grass. Lithuania stared at the night sky, eyes fixed on the shinning stars. He paid no attention to the sound of a small, nearby running stream. His emerald eyes sparkled as much as the stars above him and he was lost in thought. The steady stream of thoughts broke however, when Lithuania caught sight of a shooting star streaking across the sky. A shooting star headed right for him.

Lithuania stood up, eyes on the falling star as it got closer and closer. He was not afraid though, he had no reason to be. As the shooting star got closer, Lithuania could tell it was not a star at all, but something completely different. Fire burned around it, hissing and crackling, but was shapely at the same time. A long neck held a small head. Reds, yellows, and oranges melted around its body, but two simple, pure black eyes stared right at him. Two fiery wings appeared from the supposed star, emitting waves of heat. Feathers were aflame and sizzling as the phoenix alighted in front of Lithuania. They gazed at each other.

"What are you doing here, phoenix?" Lithuania asked the creature. "Shouldn't you be in Poland's dream, helping him rise?"

"_Like a phoenix, he has risen," _The phoenix answered wryly, tossing its head. _"But now dear Lithuania, it is time for you to rise." _

"Me?"

Though the creature's beak made no movements, Lithuania could clearly hear it speak in his mind. _"As the phoenix flies a fire burns. When the phoenix dies, so does the fire. But the phoenix will be reborn, reborn from its very ashes. You lay in your ashes and you have hidden in them too long, Lithuania. It is time. Time to be reborn, time to rise. Time to let the fire burn again. Time to see once again your brightest sun, your greenest fields, your blood. Can you start the fire again? Can you rise once more, Lithuania?"_ The phoenix opened its wings, as if prepared to take off, but paused, searching an emerald gaze.

Lithuania's eyes sparkled. "I will rise…" He murmured.

The phoenix happily laughed, which sounded like a fiery, sizzling sound. Letting out a triumphant shriek, it jumped into the air, flapping its wings. Feathers of fire burned, falling to the ground. _"Like a phoenix, you shall rise!"_ The blazing creature predicted in a cry, circling, getting higher and higher. _"You shall see your bright sun, your green fields, your blood once more! You shall!" _The creature shot off into the night, becoming a star once more.

Lithuania blinked and opened his eyes. He heard no more laughter or sizzling, only the sounds of birds welcoming the morning.

The date was March 11th, 1990.

.

.

.

**P** is for _Pants, Please._

Lithuania sighed in frustration. Well, probably more than frustration, but that wasn't important right now. What _was_ important was getting his pants back. Yes, his pants. Lithuania had somehow ended up wearing a maid dress. _Again._ And he wasn't about to go into any details as to how it happened. He just needed to get his pants back, which Russia probably had and were holding hostage. Again, no details.

So, when Lithuania found Russia he walked up to him. His face was bright red, either from embarrassment or anger, it didn't matter. Lithuania couldn't help but clutch the end of the maid dress in anger as he spoke. "R-Russia," he tried not to stutter, but that didn't go too well. "Can I h-have my pants back…?" Why did he have to be nice? He should be demanding his pants back!

"Eh?" Russia said nothing else, only staring at Lithuania. His face suddenly got very red. A few awkward, silent seconds ticked by.

"…Are you okay, Russia?" Lithuania finally asked with a still red face. He got his answer when Russia promptly had a very large nosebleed and fell over "_Eh?_" Lithuania then cried, jumping in surprise.

When Lithuania looked down to see how Russia was doing, he was shocked to see Russia wasn't there, but a mochi was! A very red, happy looking mochi with a scarf around it. He realized that it _was_ Russia.

'He turned into a mochi…?' Lithuania thought to himself, confused. How did that happen? Was it the nosebleed or something?

"I'm in heaven," The Russia mochi declared, smiling happily. It stared blissfully at Lithuania. "So don't disturb me now, _da_."

"But," Lithuania slumped, looking defeated. "My pants…" That was all he wanted...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: "Phoenix" took place in a dream if you couldn't tell. Which is why Lithuania asked if why the phoenix wasn't in Poland's dream. I don't have much to explain about that one, except that it takes place during Lithuania's declaration of independence and such. Interpret it as you will.

Mochi, rice ball, same thing. "Pants, Please" was added last minute all thanks to a comic I saw on DA. Complete credit for the idea goes to DA artist, Durch-Leiden-Freude! And I was given permission to use their idea. All I did was put the comic into word form.

The letter P also seems to have the most 'words' seeing as I used six different ones…. 


	17. Q to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Please make sure you read the author's note at the bottom of the chapter; there's important info regarding the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Q **is for _quaff _and _quench._

Russia held the vodka bottle to his lips, taking in heavy, repeated gulps. He downed half the drink in a single gulp. Sighing in content, he then removed the bottle from his lips and set it down on the table.

Lithuania looked on with a raised eyebrow and a rather disgusted looking face. "Geez, Russia…" He shook his head. "Is it really necessary to make such noise when taking a drink?"

"Sorry, Lithuania," Russia grinned. "I was just quenching my thirst."

.

.

.

**Q** is for _quit. _

Lithuania lay on his stomach in his bed, feet swinging in the air. He was propped up on his elbows, looking down at a book and reading it. Russia lay next to him, on his back and simply staring at the ceiling, clearly lost in thought. He suddenly turned to look at Lithuania, but said nothing to him. Lithuania flipped a page in his book. A finger was suddenly brought close to Lithuania's shoulder, as if to poke it, but it didn't. It just hovered there, not touching him. Lithuania only blinked. Russia pulled his finger away, and then back, away, and back, never quite touching Lithuania. It hovered at Lithuania's shoulder for a couple seconds.

"Could you quit that, Russia?"

The finger pulled away. "Quit what?"

"That."

"That?"

"What you're doing with your finger."

"I'm not doing anything with my finger, Lithuania."

Lithuania's eyes finally left his book, turning to give Russia an incredulous look. He sighed after a few seconds. "Whatever you say, Russia." Emerald eyes all too quickly turned back to the printed words of the book.

Russia frowned. His finger shortly returned to Lithuania's shoulder, about to touch it, but not quite achieving physical contact. It hovered and hovered…

"Russia."

The finger retracted. "What?"

"You know what."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. Quit touching me."

"I'm not touching you," Russia defended himself. He brought his finger back to Lithuania's shoulder, still not completely touching it. "See? My finger's close to you, but I'm not touching you."

Lithuania only rolled his eyes, going back to his book and trying to focus on it.

But then that damn finger came back. Russia continued to do this over the course of a few minutes.

"Russia!" Lithuania finally sat up, annoyed.

"What?"

"Please, quit it!"

"Quit what?"

"Quit touching me!"

"But I already told you, I'm not touching you!" Russia sat up as well.

Lithuania sighed in exasperation. "Then please quit _not_ touching me!"

"Quit?"

"Yes."

"Quit not touching you?"

"Yes!"

"You're sure?"

"_Yes!_"

Russia shrugged. "Well, okay, if that's what you want…" Now smirking, Russia lunged at Lithuania, grabbing his wrists, and pinning him to the bed. The book fell off the bed and to the ground.

"R-Russia!" Lithuania gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you told me," Russia straddled the brunette beneath him. "You told me to quit _not _touching you, after all."

.

.

.

**Q** is for _queasy._

"I… I want to see a confused and troubled Lithuania come crying to me." Russia went over to Latvia. "You agree with me, don't you Latvia?"

Latvia said nothing and only trembled.

"Mr. Russia, it's not good to bully the weak." Estonia sparkled.

"It's so fun though."

"If you come any closer," Poland popped up out of nowhere. "The Poland rule will apply and your capital will become Warsaw."

"Haha, nice fight!"

Lithuania sunk into his chair, looking pale. It was going to be another _wonderful_ World Conference…. "Uh, I feel queasy…" Lithuania moaned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: "Estonia sparkled."

I think that's my favorite line in this entire chapter.

I'm serious.

'Cause it's totally true, Estonia _totally_ sparkles as he says that.

Oh, and quaff means to guzzle, gulp, etc, etc.

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** My spring break starts Friday the 11th and I will be going to Florida and will not be back until Friday the 18th. There will be no internet access and I won't be able to type up any new chapters while on break anyway. Therefore, I will not be able to post another chapter until Friday the 18th, or the Saturday after it. I deeply apologize for this. Going to Florida was unexpected and I didn't know until a few weeks ago. I usually hate not posting for long periods of time or interrupting a story like this. I feel people will lose interest in the story if I take too long to update. This is just a short break and I **will** be posting as soon as I can. Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience. 


	18. R to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**R** is for _Russia._

Lithuania loved everything about Russia. He loved those violet eyes, how hard they were to read at times, yet how emotional they could be too. He loved the tall Russian's frame, for it was surprisingly warm and was always available for comfort, along with a shoulder waiting to be slept on. He loved how innocent Russia seemed, fake or not. He loved how persistent he could be, for the brunette knew the Russian would always know he'd get what he wanted in the end, no matter how annoying the process got. He loved how protective Russia could be, for it always made him feel loved. He loved how childish Russia would act, it would always make him smile in amusement, albeit sadly. He loved how surprisingly gentle Russia could be at times; he would hold the brunette close and firm, but always gently. Lithuania loved everything about Russia.

"I love you too, Russia."

.

.

.

**R** is for _ravish._

All nations spoke many languages, they had to if they wanted to understand each other. So each nation knew at least three different languages, though most knew four or five. Russia was no exception. One of the languages he knew was, of course, English. He knew very much of it, but was by no means a master of the language. Though he knew a lot, there were still many words Russia didn't know in English. He had a Russian English Dictionary that he would occasionally flip through to see the meaning of words just for the heck of it. Which was what Russia doing now, sitting in on the couch looking through the dictionary. Lithuania sat in a chair a couple of feet away, reading as well. Suddenly, Russia looked over to Lithuania.

"Lithuania," Russia said in English, causing Lithuania to glance up. "I want to ravish you."

Lithuania nearly fell out of his chair. "_What?_" he gaped at Russia, looking more than shocked to say the least.

"I said I want to ravish you."

"I-I… You… ra… A-ah…" Lithuania's face was a brilliant shade of red and he stared at Russia in astonishment. "…I'm hearing you correctly, right? You do know what you're saying, right?"

"Yes, I want to ravish you. Am I not saying it correctly, am I using it in the wrong context or…?" Russia looked back in his dictionary and then back to Lithuania.

"No, no, you are, but," Lithuania's red face looked uncertain. "I… I think you've got the definition wrong…. What do you think _ravish _means exactly…?"

Russia peered at the pages of his dictionary. "Says here something about delight or something…"

Lithuania stared. "N-not really…." He got up and walked over to a bookshelf, selecting a book once he reached it. Lithuania flipped through the pages before stopping on one. He then went over and handed the book to Russia. "Try reading this definition instead."

Russia took the book, another dictionary, and glued his eyes to the page. A few silent seconds went by as he read. "…._Oh._" Russia blinked, feeling slightly stupid. "So _that's_ what it means."

"Most of the time, yes…"

"…I still think I want to do it to you though…"

Lithuania's face remained red. "A-ah…" He sighed.

.

.

.

**R** is for _relentless._

Russia sat next to Lithuania, staring at the brunette intently. His fingers lightly drummed the table as he did so. With all the staring Russia was doing, it was clear he wanted something. You could tell he had already asked Lithuania for _what_ he wanted, but you could also tell that Lithuania had clearly refused to give it to him. "Come on, Lithuania," Russia was trying to convince him. "Just this once."

"No, Russia," Lithuania pretended to be engrossed with his paperwork. "I think you can wait until later."

"But I don't think I can," Russia whined. "It'll be real quick, I promise."

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because," Lithuania looked flustered and he looked away. "I don't want to in public. We're at a World Conference and something like that doesn't have to take place here."

It was true; they were at the World Conference. Hardly anybody was there though; nations were just beginning to filter in. "Barely anyone's here yet," Russia reasoned. "Just once and I won't bother you anymore until after the conference!"

"Russia…!" Lithuania's tone told Russia he was getting annoyed.

"Please, please, please, _please!_" Russia grabbed Lithuania's hand, squeezing it. "I'll stop if you just give me this!"

"No!" Lithuania tried not to look at Russia's pouting face, if he did he'd be done for.

"But Lithuania~" Damn it, he saw it!

Lithuania twitched as Russia continued whining. "If I say yes, will you stop?"

"Yes!"

Lithuania groaned. "_Fine_." He finally growled out. Lithuania looked around as if nervous someone would see them. Then, he leaned over and lightly kissed Russia on the lips.

Russia smiled in delight, finally getting what he wanted. It felt too soon for Lithuania to try and pull away when he did, so Russia just pulled him back, smashing their lips harder together. Lithuania made a faint sound of complaint, but still kissed back none the less. After one too many seconds, they pulled way from each other.

"God," Lithuania said, out of breath. A blush covered his cheeks. "So relentless just for _a kiss_…"

.

.

.

**R** is for _Red String._

Ivan could see Red String. He always had been able to. He could see it on everyone, everywhere. They all had it tied on themselves somewhere, whether they knew it or not. And Ivan could see it. He was pretty sure no one else could though. They all seemed oblivious to the sting tied around their fingers, ankles, or anywhere else. Oblivious to the fact it tied them to their one true love, their soul mate. So Ivan didn't tell them, he just observed. Just saw who was forever tied to whom.

Ludwig and Feliciano were the first two people Ivan saw with the Red String. They each had it tied around their pinky finger. The string was stretched and worn however, as if it had been through a lot, but still there, holding on. The second people Ivan saw with the string were Francis and Arthur. Their ring fingers would forever have the Red String around them. Their string was knotted and twisted, it clearly had been through many bumps along they way, but was still there to this day. Yes, Ivan saw everyone connected to someone. Antonio to Lovino. Kiku to Hercules. Berwald to Tino.

Everyone except Toris.

The emerald eyed brunette's Red String refused to be seen. Ivan had looked him up and down (he kept telling himself he was not being perverted, just searching), but couldn't see the string tied anywhere. He even looked at Toris's ponytail whenever he tied his hair up, hoping it might even be there. But it was useless. No matter where Ivan looked at his good friend, he couldn't see it. It frustrated him, yes, but what could he do? Ivan could only wait until Toris's string decided to so itself.

Ivan's own Red String was just as frustrating. He could see it, it was around his wrist, but he couldn't see where it led and to _who_. Which is of course what he wanted. To see who he was destined to be with, who his soul mate was meant to be. But Ivan supposed only time would be able to tell who it was and time, Ivan later figured, had decided to take a very long time. He remembered the day clearly though, the day he saw who his Red String was connected to. Ivan would never forget it.

Ivan was at Toris's house, doing a puzzle. Yes, a puzzle. It was a strange thing they always did together. They'd pull out a puzzle, spread it out on a table, sit right next to each other, and just put it together no matter how many hours it took. Piece after piece, they'd talk as they did this. About the weather, their friends, work, what they were doing tomorrow… It was just what they did.

"Your sister?" Toris was saying as they put the puzzle together.

"Yeah," Ivan said, picking up a puzzle piece and searching for place it'd fit. "In two weeks she's coming over. I'm dreading it."

"Why?" Toris asked, crossing his legs. They were sitting on a couch, with a table pulled up to it so they could do the puzzle.

"She's a bit," Ivan paused, thinking of a word to call his younger sister. "Clingy."

"Ah." Toris smiled softly and Ivan caught himself staring. "I'm sure she won't be that bad. She is your sister after all."

"I suppose," Ivan was doubtful. "How are your brothers doing by the way?" He asked, changing the subject.

"My brothers? Oh, they're fine. They- Oops." Toris suddenly brushed his hand against Ivan's, for they were both hovering over the almost finished puzzle. "Sorry, Ivan." He quickly apologized and then went back to explaining about his brothers, but Ivan wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Toris's hand.

There, tied around Toris's wrist, was a Red String. It was thin and almost didn't seem to be there, but it was, Ivan could see it. It was tied in a bow and ran off the table and down to the ground. Ivan glanced at the floor, but the string didn't leave the room. It didn't leave the building, didn't leave to another person far off in the distance that Ivan wouldn't be able to see. No, the Red String simply pooled on the ground before returning back up the side of the couch and to his own wrist. Toris's Red String was tied to his. They were connected. Ivan was looking at his one true love.

"Ivan, are you okay?" Toris's question interrupted his thoughts. Ivan snapped his head up and looked into Toris's emerald eyes. "You looked like you were spacing out there, everything alright?"

"Yes," Ivan breathed. He glanced down at the Red String once more. Everything was defiantly okay, more than okay…. "Everything's perfect."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Look here, I'm back from my trip! Florida was great and all, but I won't bore you with any details about it! Like I said, it was fun, but it's time I returned to updating more regularly like I did. And I will. Updates for this story will now return to its normal pace. So, rejoice readers!

Blarg. I'm so tired though…. The 'Red String' one didn't come out like I wanted it to at all. That and I didn't know if I should capitalize 'red string', so I did anyway… I'll probably regret that. And we all know about the red string, right? Right.


	19. S to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S** is for _slick and slip. _

"Lithuania!" Russia burst into the kitchen. "Lithuania, come quickly! I need-!" Russia was cut off as he suddenly lost his footing. The floor of the kitchen was surprisingly slick, and Russia soon felt himself fall right on his back with a loud _thump_. His head throbbed from the sudden contact with the floor and he screwed his eyes shut in pain.

Hurried footsteps could suddenly be heard approaching. "Oh my God, Russia, are you okay? Did you slip?" Russia opened his eyes to see Lithuania worriedly hovering above him, emerald eyes shining with concern.

"Lithuania," Russia wondered. "Why is the floor so wet?"

"Sorry," Lithuania apologized. "I just mopped it. That's why it's so slick…"

Russia just groaned in reply.

.

.

.

**S** is for _scarf._

"Lithuania, can you sew?" Russia walked up to the brunette, looking sullen.

"To a certain extent," Lithuania answered. "Why? What do you need to be sewed?"

Russia abruptly held out his beloved, pale pink scarf. It was ripped. "It ripped." Russia said simply.

"Oh, the scarf from your sister?" Lithuania frowned, taking the scarf and looking it over. He knew how much this scarf meant to Russia. He'd fix it for him, or at least give his best shot trying. "I'll sew it the best I can, Russia."

"Really?" Russia's crestfallen look evaporated and a smile took its place. "Oh, thank you, Lithuania!"

Lithuania merely smiled back. He then folded the scarf over his arm and turned around, in the direction of the living room.

Lithuania heard Russia follow him into the living room. Lithuania went over to the bookshelf where, sitting at the very top, was a sewing kit. Standing on his tippy toes, he reached for it and then went over and set it on the coffee table in the center of the living room. Lithuania sat down on the couch next to the table. He felt Russia sit down next to him. Getting out a needle and thread, Lithuania laid the scarf in his lap. Once the needle and thread were ready, Lithuania got to work on the scarf. For about less than a half an hour, Lithuania worked the needle through the scarf, fixing the tear. Russia watched his every movement, but Lithuania didn't mind. He just worked the needle through the tear, in and out, making it smaller and smaller. And soon enough the rip was gone and fixed.

"Well," Lithuania said once it was finished. "I did the best I could." He handed the scarf to Russia. "What do you think?"

"It looks as good as new," Russia smiled, wrapping the scarf around his neck. "If not that, even better."

.

.

.

**S** is for _selective hearing._

"…vodka drinking, communist bastard!" America finished angrily, glaring at Russia.

Lithuania gaped in amazement, slightly afraid of what would happen next.

England dropped his tea in shock.

Canada's eyes widened in shock and he covered his face with his polar bear.

France could barely choke out a "_mon dieu_".

Poland snickered.

Russia finally turned to face the American, face cool and calm. "Could you repeat that, America?" He asked merrily. "I'm afraid I didn't get _all_ that, I have selective hearing you see."

.

.

.

**S** is for _sunflowers._

There was a sunflower on his desk.

That was the first thing Toris noticed as soon as he walked into the office. The secretary was running a little late that day as he hurried into the office. Once he saw the sunflower on his desk, Toris pondered it for a minute before setting it aside, forgetting it, and starting work. The very next day Toris came into the office, on time this time, and noticed yet another sunflower on his desk. This time he stopped and picked it up, looking at it. He took it home at the end of the day. He vaguely wondered who left it there, but was not too concerned. Until the third day one appeared that is. And the fourth, the fifth, and the sixth. Then he got curious.

"Hey, Alfred," Toris flagged down his coworker. "You got here before me the other day, right?"

"Yep, first time too!" The blond haired, blue eyed American answered.

"Did you see anyone leave anything on my desk that morning by chance?"

"No, don't think so," Alfred paused. "Why? Someone leave something suspicious on your desk?"

"Suspicious, no," Toris smiled and shook his head. "But it did make me wonder after a while. Someone's been leaving sunflowers on my desk. I see them every morning I come to work now…"

"Aw, Toris old buddy," Alfred grinned. "Sounds to me like you've got a secret admirer!"

"A secret admirer?"

"Yeah! They're leaving you flowers on your desk, but not letting you know who they are…"

"But why would they do that?" Toris looked baffled. "Why don't they just tell me face to face?"

"Probably scared you'll reject them or something." The America shrugged his shoulders.

Toris didn't look satisfied with that answer, but pushed the subject no further. "I wonder who it is…" he wondered out loud.

"Pfff, you know," Alfred said. "I bet it's that smoking guy from the Netherlands! He always has tulips with him, doesn't he?"

Toris sighed and rolled his eyes. "They were sunflowers, Alfred, not tulips."

So, wondering who exactly was leaving sunflowers on his desk, Toris decided to stake out his desk one morning. The secretary made sure he got to work earlier than anyone else that morning. He stood around a corner, with his desk still in sight, drinking a cup of coffee. Toris was dozing off slightly when he heard the elevator opening up. Shifting his eyes over to the doors of the elevator, Toris was slightly surprised to see Ivan step out of it. He had known Ivan for an awfully long time. The tall Russian always hung around him. He acted a bit strange at times, but Toris never really minded. Ivan didn't seem like one to come to work so early, so that was a slight shock to Toris. But it was a major shock to Toris when Ivan walked over to _his_ desk, pulled out a sunflower, and set it on his desk. He nearly spit out his coffee and fell over.

"_Ivan_?" Toris accidently said out loud and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. He didn't exactly mean to say that out loud… Maybe Ivan didn't hear him- No, Toris looked over to see Ivan looking right at him, a frown on the Russian's face. He suddenly felt like hiding around the corner….

"Toris?" Ivan called and Toris felt his stomach drop. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, me?" Toris smiled nervously and walked over, throwing his coffee into a trashcan on the way over. "I-I was just, you know, uh, really…" He stumbled over his words. "I… I just decided to come in early, you know, g-get a head start… yeah…" He finished lamely, trying not to look Ivan in the eyes. "…So… what are _you_ doing here so early in the day, Ivan?" he tried to ask casually.

"Me?" Now Ivan looked a bit flustered. "I… I always come in this early!" He defended himself, crossing his arms. He suddenly glanced down at the flower he left on Toris's desk and then back up. Toris looked too, but then realized he was looking at it, and shot his head back up. Then there was a lovely awkward silence that lasted between the two for a long period of seconds.

"…D-do you always leave sunflowers on people's desks too?" Toris couldn't help but ask.

"No," Ivan looked anywhere but directly at Toris. "Just yours." He replied in a mumble.

"…" So Ivan really was the one leaving the sunflowers on his desk… "But why?" Toris then asked, blinking in confusion.

Ivan's violet eyes rolled to the ceiling as he thought of a reply. "…Because I thought you'd like them…." He offered no other explanation and fell silent.

Toris stared at him, albeit feeling slightly flattered. "Why sunflowers?" The secretary finally asked, tilting his head.

Ivan finally glanced at Toris as if amazed he actually wondered _why_ and hadn't told him to stop leaving the flowers or told him to buzz off. "Because sunflowers make me happy," Ivan smiled. "They always have. Toris always looks like he works so hard everyday. He doesn't smile as often as he should." He paused. "I though the sunflowers would make you happy and make you smile. I… I like it when you smile, Toris." The Russian's face turned slightly red and he looked at the ground.

Toris felt his own face get a little red at the Ivan was saying. "W-well, the sunflowers are very pretty," he said. "And they do make me smile." Toris picked the one Ivan had just put on his desk up, and brought it close to his nose so he could smell it, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "I'll make sure I smile much more," Toris then looked at Ivan. "But only if I see another sunflower on my desk tomorrow morning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Blarg.

I expected S to turn out better than this. It didn't. Oh well… Hope you enjoyed this chapter more than I did…


	20. T to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T** is for _thighs._

Lithuania couldn't help but feel flustered as Russia continued to look at him. Well, more like _stare_ at him. It was getting really unnerving….

But Russia couldn't help but stare at Lithuania! He looked so…so… _enticing _when ever he wore that maid dress… "You know," Russia tilted his head, eyes travelling up and down Lithuania's body. "You have really nice thighs, Lithuania. Has anyone ever told you that?"

.

.

.

**T** is for _taste. _

Russia suddenly pulled Lithuania forward, into an unexpected kiss. Lithuania could barely let out a surprised yelp before his lips were covered. Aside from the yelp, he made no other protests, kissing back, and wrapping his arms around Russia's shoulders, even standing on his tippy toes a little. Russia reacted only by pushing his tongue against Lithuania's lips, demanding entrance, which the brunette soon gave. The two stood lip locked for a good while, but eventually their lungs began to feel the need for air once again and they had to pull apart.

"You taste good, Toris…" Russia grinned, nuzzling into the brunette's neck. One of his hands intertwined their fingers, while the other held Lithuania's waist.

Lithuania laughed lightly. "And you taste like vodka, Ivan."

.

.

.

**T** is for _three 'o' six. _

It always happened at three 'o' six. They don't really know how it started, but it did and they just went with it. Ivan would get home from work at exactly three 'o' clock. He'd throw off his shoes and coat and walk into the living room, where he would fall onto the couch with a sigh. Work seemed harder and harder each day. By the time Ivan would make it to the couch it'd be three 'o' two. Now he would just sit there, waiting and trying to relax.

At exactly three 'o' four Toris would walk in from work as well, looking just as worn out. He'd take off his shoes, coat, and pick up Ivan's as well. Then Toris would walk into the living room too, taking his ponytail out in the process. He was still running his hand through his hair as he walked into the room, and Ivan only turned his head to stare at the brunette, eyes shining with slight interest.

"How was work?" Toris asked, pulling his hand away from his hair and dropping it to his side.

"…Too hard." Russia mumbled motioning with his hand for Toris to come closer and Toris didn't need to be told twice.

The brunette walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Ivan, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Toris laid his head against Ivan's chest and hummed. "It always is…" Toris sighed, snuggling against the Russian. The two were then silent, saying nothing else and just enjoying each other's company.

It happened each day and every day, always after work. They'd both come home and go sit at the couch, where they'd cuddle, and catch up on the day or just plain relax and sit there. Leaning against each other, the world would slow and time would stop.

The clock struck three 'o' six.

.

.

.

**T** is for _thanks. _

Mr. Puffin landed on the neatly wrapped gift without a sound. He stood atop it for a few seconds without moving. Then he bent over and began pecking the side of it, trying to break the package open. But the gift stayed perfectly intact and the wrapping paper only wrinkled a little. Finally getting annoyed with it, Mr. Puffin stopped pecking at the package and simply glared at it. Huffing, he gripped it with his feet and lifted it into the air, taking off back into Iceland's house. Mr. Puffin flew through the hallways of the house with the gift in tow, looking for the only other person in the house. He squawked when he caught sight of Iceland.

"Hm?" Iceland turned when he heard Mr. Puffin call for him. "…What is it, Mr. Puffin?"

Mr. Puffin said nothing and only dropped the gift into Iceland's hands. He then landed on his shoulder.

"What's this?" Iceland looked at the gift with slight interest, searching for a name to see who it was from. He opened the gift to find an envelope at the top. "Lithuania?" He looked on the envelope to see 'From: Lithuania' written on it and 'To: Iceland' written there as well. "Is it that time of the year already, Mr. Puffin?" Iceland wondered aloud to the bird.

Mr. Puffin said nothing and only ruffled his feathers.

"February 4th…" Iceland sighed. He made to walk to his kitchen with the gift still in hand. "Let's see what Lithuania sent us in thanks this year…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: On February 4th, 1991 Iceland became the first country to recognize Lithuania as an independent country. That should explain the 'thanks' one. Since Iceland was the first to recognize his independence, Lithuania would send him a gift each year on that date February 4th in thanks. Yeah… Iceland needs more love…

And I must explain the 'three 'o' six' one. So… once upon a time, I went on a trip to my grandma's in another state, where I had to share a bed with my sister. Whenever my sister and I sleep in the same room or bed, we of course spent half the night up talking. And during that time she decided to tell me a story about Russia and Lithuania. I don't remember anything about the story except that three 'o' six was cuddle time. That part was engraved into my mind. Thus 'three 'o' six' was created… It didn't turn out quite how I would've liked it however…


	21. U to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**U** is for _uniform._

"Lithuania," Russia's smile was wide, clearly happy and pleased. "Here, this will be your new uniform." He motioned to a piece of clothing on his desk.

Lithuania stared at his supposed new 'uniform', clearly taken back. Russia was joking, right? There was no way he was going to where _that_… "R-Russia, you can't be serious…"

"Why would I not be serious?"

"I… I am not wearing that!" Lithuania shook his head. "There is no way that will be _my_ new uniform."

"Why not?"

"'_Why not'_?" Lithuania repeated, still looking horrified. "Russia, it's a _maid dress_! It will not, under any circumstances, be my new uniform!"

.

.

.

**U** is for _umbrella. _

"Here you go, my boy," The elderly lady said, handing the brunette a couple of coins. "Your change."

"Thank you." The brunette nodded with a smile.

"You have a nice day now, son." The elderly lady smiled.

"You too, ma'am." Stuffing his change into his pocket, the brunette turned and made for the exit of the store. The bell on the front door of the store jingled as he opened it and walked out. But that wasn't the only sound the brunette heard as he walked out of the store.

Toris glanced up at the sky when he heard a low rumble of thunder. The weather forecast had predicted a mild rain storm this afternoon, and it looked like it was about to start. Drops of rain had begun to hit the sidewalk. But Toris had come prepared. He had what he had just purchased from the store in one hand and an umbrella in the other. It had been a nice enough day to walk to the store and a little rain wasn't going to ruin that, now was it? So Toris put his umbrella up over his head and walked down the sidewalk, while others scrambled to seek shelter in the now pouring rain or put up their own umbrellas.

The walk to home was short, but Toris still decided to take a quicker route home. Cutting through a local park would be the quickest way. Thunder rumbled as Toris entered the park, walking along a path. The rain soaked the kid's jungle gyms and swing sets. The trees and flowers welcomed the rain with open arms. Without getting wet thanks to his umbrella, Toris was enjoying his little walk home in the rain.

But clearly not everyone would be happy about this weather. Ahead of him, Toris suddenly noticed someone else walking in the park, without an umbrella. The only cover this person had from the rain was soaked newspaper that he held above his head. It clearly did not help, seeing as the tall man ahead of Toris was soaked. His clothes were drenched, a scarf around his neck was waterlogged and dripping with water. His hair was wet and dripping as well. From behind he looked slightly familiar to Toris, but he pushed that thought away and jogged up to the man, raising the umbrella as he did so.

"Kind of wet to be out here without an umbrella, don't you think so?" The umbrella was raised above both their heads now.

Violet eyes looked surprised to see that the rain had stopped hitting him and an umbrella was over his head. "Ah," The man then chuckled goodheartedly. "I suppose I forgot it was going to rain, _da_?" The arm holding the newspaper dropped to his side. He shook it a little and stretched his arm. "You really don't need to do this you know." Their feet made squishing noises as they walked through the puddles.

"Do what?" Toris looked genuinely confused.

"Share your umbrella, I am wet enough as it is." With a smile, the violet eyed man motioned to his wet clothes.

Toris smiled a little. "It's fine; I'm headed in the same direction as you anyways."

"How kind of you…" Violet eyes turned to look at the brunette. "Say, you look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I was just about to say the same thing about you…" He looked thoughtful as they walked on.

"Ah, I know," The man suddenly snapped his wet fingers. "You live in that light blue house on 2nd Street, don't you?"

"The one with the pear tree in the front yard?"

"_Da_, that's the one."

"Yes, I do," Toris nodded. "You must be a neighbor then…"

"_Da_ just moved in a few weeks ago actually, into that brown and white house just down a little ways from your house."

"Oh, yes," Toris nodded again. "I know the one; I remember it finally being sold a couple months back."

"Yeah, just moved in," The man repeated. "Finally decided it was time to move away from my hometown." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Name's Ivan by the way, Ivan Braginski." Ivan looked at the brunette through wet bangs with a smile. "And who do I owe the thanks of sharing their umbrella?"

"I'm Toris, Toris Laurinaitis." Toris smiled back. "And like I said, it's no problem."

.

.

.

**U** is for _Ukraine. _

There was a knock at the front door. Lithuania hurried through the halls of the house to answer it. "Yes?" He said when he opened the door. "Oh, Miss Ukraine! What a pleasant surprise, how are you?"

"Hello, Lithuania," Ukraine smiled at the other nation. "I'm doing fine, and yourself?"

"Good, I suppose," Lithuania smiled back. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and I though I'd stop by," She suddenly held up a basket she had brought with her. "Actually, I just made something for Russia! I made it with the freshest ingredients: fresh-!" Ukraine cut herself off with a gasp. "Oh no! I totally forgot what my boss told me again! I'm not supposed to visit Russia anymore…" Tears started forming in her eyes. "What am I supposed to do with all my goodies now…?"

"Oh, don't cry, Ukraine!" Lithuania waved his hands back and forth nervously like broken windshield wipers. "I'm sure there's something we can do…" He paused to think for a second. "Uh… Why don't I tell Russia I just found them at the front door and that I found a note saying you left them or…?"

Ukraine's tears disappeared in record time. "Oh, that's perfect!" She hugged him and then handed him the basket full of treats. "Oh, thank you, Lithuania!" She turned to leave. "Tell Russia that I'm sorry and I'll do my best to see if I can visit him in the future!" And with that Ukraine ran away, leaving Lithuania standing at the door with a basket of unexplained goodies.

The brunette sighed. "Good old, Ukraine," Lithuania said, still able to hear Ukraine 'bounce' away. One minute she says one thing and the next something completely different… She was nice, but a little confusing and strange at times… "She really should try and visit more…" With another sigh, Lithuania went back inside the house.

.

.

.

**U** is for _United States of America. _

"But why, Lithuania?" Russia was currently whining, following Lithuania's every step as the brunette maneuvered around their room.

Lithuania stuffed something into a suitcase lying on the king sized bed. "Because he's my friend, Russia, I can't not ever visit him."

"Actually yes you can, you see, France told me about these things called long distance relationships…"

"Russia," Lithuania interrupted with a slight smile. "That's not the same."

"Sure it is," Russia crossed his arms. "You can still talk to him either way. And all he'll talk about is food and being a hero anyways."

"Even so," Lithuania held up a shirt, looking at it, before folding it into his suitcase. "It's been a while since I've visited America and I finally have the time to, so…" He turned his head to glance at Russia. "I'm going to."

"But for a whole week?" Russia whined again, sounding a bit over dramatic.

"I've been gone longer than that before." Lithuania noted.

"I know, and that's even worse!" Russia frowned. "Can't you visit Poland instead? I don't mind when you visit Poland, I hate America more than him! Plus, he's closer."

"_Russia._" Lithuania closed his suitcase. "There's only one reason why you don't mind me visiting Poland…"

"What?" Russia shrugged, pretending to look the walls of their room with interest. "I can't help it if he likes putting you in clothes that are clearly meant for young girls."

Lithuania sighed. "I'm leaving now, Russia. My flight will be going soon." He picked up his suitcase and headed for the door.

"No wait!" Russia stopped him, tackling Lithuania into an awkward hug. "I must tell you one thing…"

"What?"

"Don't eat any of those hamburgers America always talks about and eats. I can't stand seeing you get fat like him."

Lithuania sighed and rolled his eyes. He then kissed Russia on the cheek before leaving the room. "Goodbye, Russia. I'll call you when I get there." And with that, the brunette was out the door, downstairs, and out of the house. Russia could hear his car start up and leave.

Russia fell face first into the bed of their room. "Stupid America." He mumbled into the blankets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I like putting Toris into a maid dress too much.

I'M SORRY, TORIS.

Yeah, the last one is very out of character, I don't know what's up with that one... I couldn't think of anything for it…. The 'Ukraine' one's pretty bad too. I obviously fail at writing Ukraine and getting her character straight… Blarg…

And, wow! We're already at U, aren't we? Time sure flies when you're having fun, huh? ….When did the alphabet get so short? ;A;


	22. V to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**V** is for _vodka. _

"VOOOOOOODDDKKAAAAAAAAA~"

.

.

.

**V** is for _vampire. _

"I…I mean," Arthur looked troubled as he tried to get his words out. "He… He just flat out tells me that. No warning whatsoever. And what am I supposed to do, believe it?" He paused. "I mean, he told me he's a bloody _vampire _for God's sake!"

"Uh-huh," Toris nodded patiently, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him as he walked. "I heard you the first time."

Arthur stared at his friend. "What? Toris, I just told you Francis told me he's a vampire. You sound like I just told you today's weather report. You don't sound… I don't know, shocked, or the least bit surprised?"

"Should I?" Toris blinked, quickly shaking his head. "I-I mean, I guess I've heard stranger things before."

"Even so," Arthur mumbled, looking at the sky. The sun was getting redder and redder, rapidly setting below the horizon. They walked on around the city streets, passing numerous buildings and other people that walked by. "I can't believe I'm dating a guy who just told me he's a vampire…" Arthur sighed. "Maybe I should break things off with Francis…"

"Why?" Toris looked surprised. "It seemed like you really liked being with him."

"…He told me he was a vampire! I cannot date a vampire- err, a guy who thinks he's a vampire!" Arthur ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair, slightly frustrated. "Ugh, I need a drink…"

"I don't think you should break up with him, Arthur," Toris suggested, adjusting the messenger bag on his shoulder. "But for now just take your mind off of him for a while and think about it later. Hopefully in a way other than drinking…"

"Where are we going anyway?" Arthur asked, looking around, checking for any buildings he recognized. He only had called Toris earlier, demanding that he needed to see his friend just tell him all that about his boyfriend. Toris hadn't objected, telling his blond friend he'd take him somewhere to talk about his boyfriend issues. But Toris had forgotten to tell where exactly he was taking Arthur.

"My work," Toris nodded to a building up ahead. "Right there."

Arthur turned to look at the building they were approaching. It looked like a normal building one would see in any city; bricks, doors, not very many windows, but that wasn't the point. "Why are we going there?" Arthur asked, looking back to his friend.

"Because there's someone there I want you to meet." Toris answered.

"What?" Arthur looked confused. "I thought you wanted me to stay with Francis!"

Toris snorted and then laughed. "I do!" he shook his head, looking at Arthur. "They're just a friend of mine I want you to meet. I think it'll help you with your problem with Francis. I never meant it _like that_…"

"Meeting another one of your friends will help me?" Arthur stared ahead in disbelief. "The last time I met one of your friends, Toris, I ended up in a skirt." He scowled. "Weird Polish man…" he grumbled, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Toris sighed and rolled his eyes. He sometimes wondered how he stayed friends with the British man… "You'll see, Arthur, you'll see…"

The two approached the building, but didn't go directly in the front, which Arthur figured. Toris worked here after all, so they went around the back. Coming in through a back door, Arthur suddenly heard something pounding through the walls. "Hey Toris, is that music I hear?"

"Yep," Toris nodded in a direction down a hall. "There's the first part of the night club down there."

"Night club? You work at a _night club?_" Now Arthur had no idea about this. He never really wondered or thought to ask Toris about his job, but certainly didn't expect him to work at a place like this… Toris just didn't seem like the type!

"Yeah, the friend I'm taking you to meet landed me a job here." The brunette smiled. "Drinking, dancing, the whole shebang."

"…Huh." Arthur mad no other comment and only followed Toris, who walked over to a door that had a sign on it reading: "No Trespassing: Members Only". "Uh, Toris…" Arthur grabbed his friend's attention. "Is… Is it okay for us to go in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Toris smiled. "This is the only entrance to the second level of the club. There are two levels to the club, this first level and the second level, through this door. I work on the second level."

"Oh, I see…" Arthur said. He then followed Toris through the door, shutting it behind them. Some stairs lead upward, towards what Arthur assumed to be the second part of the club. He followed Toris up them in silence. At the top, there was another closed door, which Arthur assumed lead to the second part of the club, but there was something other than the door at the top of the stairs too.

"Membership card, please." A man sitting on a stool said in a bored voice. A pipe hung from his mouth.

"Do we have to go through this every time, Lars?" Toris rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, showing a card to the man. "I've worked here for a while now." He pocketed it when the man nodded in satisfaction.

The smoking man who Toris called Lars shrugged. "Gives me something to do. Being a guard is boring when there's no one to stop from coming in the club."

Arthur stared. Who would you have to _stop_ from coming into a club? Was this club really strict about who came its members were or something?

Lars blew some smoke from his mouth. "Now, I know you're a member, Toris," Green eyes lazily wandered over to Arthur. "But I can't say I've seen him around here before." He chewed on the end of his pipe thoughtfully. "You _know_ we're only supposed to let members in."

"Oh, this is Arthur, a friend of mine," Toris introduced him. "I brought him over to meet someone."

Lars suddenly inhaled deeply. Soon afterwards a knowing smirk appeared on his face. "Who ya gonna introduce him to in the club, Toris?"

"No one," Toris said. "Just the guy who write _your_ checks."

"Oh…" Lars looked interested. "What's the story?"

"Nothing," Toris turned towards the door. "He just needs some advice and I'd figured here would be the best place for him to get the advice he needed."

Lars chuckled as if already knowing what Toris was talking about. "Alright, alright," He smirked. "He can go on in, just don't get me in trouble for letting him in later."

"Thanks, Lars," Toris smiled. "I'll get him a membership if he ever wants to join. _And _I'll be sure to bring you a drink when my shift starts. Bloody Mary sound good?"

Lars blew smiled as he blew smoke through his lips. It lingered in the air. "You bet."

Toris coughed from the smoke and Arthur found himself joining in. "You really should stop smoking." Toris rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open and walked in with Arthur close behind.

Lars's amused chuckles were cut off as the door shut and pounding music took its place. The overall area was dark, but flashing lights from the ceiling light up a dance floor full of moving bodies. The dance floor was in the middle of the club, while numerous tables were scattered around it. A bar was straight in the back. Toris headed for that, maneuvering around the dance floor. Arthur followed close behind, slightly nervous and wondering just what type of club his friend had taken him to.

"So Toris," Arthur asked as he looked all around him. "Who is it you wanted me to meet exactly?"

"You'll see in a few," Toris answered, still focused on the bar ahead. "Hey, Feliks!" he suddenly called, waving his hands.

A blond head behind the bar turned towards them. "Like, hey Toris," The blond said, a smile forming at their lips. "'Bout time you got here."

Wait a minute… Arthur had seen this man before. In fact he had mentioned him earlier…. "Aw, Toris!" Arthur suddenly hissed at his friend. "You did not bring me here to talk with the Polish guy again, did you?"

"What? No!" Toris shook his head. "Not with Feliks, someone else." They approached the bar and Toris went around to the back of it. Arthur hesitantly followed. "Hey Feliks, you remember Arthur, right?"

"Pfff," The Polish man snorted. "How could I forget him? Like, long time no see, Arthur!"

"Yes, yes," Arthur tried not to sound _too thrilled_. "_Pleasure_ to see you again, Feliks."

"Not that I'm, like, not happy to see you and your friend, Toris," Feliks ran a hand through his hair. "But, like, what's he doing here?"

"Well, you see," Toris glanced back at Arthur. "Arthur's boyfriend told him some concerning news. Apparently, he told Arthur he's a _vampire._ So I brought him here to meet someone I think can help. But now that I think about it, I think he could get to know the _entire_ club and how we run things here."

Arthur couldn't help but notice a knowing smirk on Feliks face similar to the one Lars had on earlier. "Like, of course!" Feliks winked at Arthur. "You'll learn to love it here, babe."

Arthur suddenly felt a nauseating feeling wash over him.

"Can you wait out here with Feliks for a second, Arthur?" Toris suddenly asked the blond. "I need to go and change, my shifts gonna start soon."

"Uh… I don't mind, go and change."

"I'll be back in a sec'!" With that, Toris disappeared behind a corner and Arthur could hear a door open and slam shut.

"So," Feliks leaned against the counter, drying a glass with a rag. "Have you, like, ever been to a night club before, Arthur?"

"No, not really," Arthur admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "A couple of bars, but I don't think any of them were specifically night clubs…"

"Well, our place is a special type of night club," Feliks grinned, grabbing another glass and began the drying process again. "I'd go ahead and, like, tell you myself, but I think Toris wants to tell you and stuff."

"Y-yeah…"

"Hey, bartender!" A random person came up to the bar. All the stools in front of the bar were empty; no one was sitting in them. They were all either dancing or at tables. "Can I get a drink?" The person asked.

"Sure," Feliks set the glass down and pushed himself off the counter. "What'll you have?"

"Can I get a Type A?"

"Sure thing," Feliks reached under the counter and pulled out a glass. He then went over to a refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of dark liquid. He poured it into the glass. Once the glass was full, he put the bottle away, closed the refrigerator door, and handed the drink to the man. "Type A."

"Thanks." The man walked away, towards a table, all the while sipping his drink.

"Type A?" Arthur looked at Feliks. "What kind of name is that for a drink?"

Feliks blinked a few times and then snickered. "You'll find out soon enough."

Toris suddenly appeared from around a corner. "Sorry, I took so long; I couldn't find my vest…." He didn't have on his casual clothes anymore. Instead, he had on a long sleeved white button up shirt with a black vest over it. The black shorts he now wore seemed a little too short to be of Arthur's liking. It was pretty similar to Feliks's outfit too now that Arthur noticed. Only his shorts were red and he had only a white puffy shirt on.

"Pfff," Feliks snorted. "You sure Ivan wasn't just molesting you again?"

"F-Feliks!" Toris shouted, turning red. "Why don't you go clean table 3 or something? I can see it's a mess from here!"

Feliks snorted again. "Fine, fine…" With a smile and rag in hand, he turned and left to go clear off the table.

"So," Toris looked at Arthur as soon as Feliks left. "What do you think of the club so far, Arthur?"

"Well… it seems like any other club really... Should I have been expecting something different?"

"Mmm…" Toris hummed, tilting his head slightly. "Maybe."

The sound of doors opening and closing could be heard and a tall man suddenly appeared from the same corner Toris had come from just a minute ago. He had a long coat and scarf on. His violet eyes were eerie and unnatural, and they turned to look at Toris. A slight smile curved on his lips as he looked at Toris and he went over to him, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist when he was close enough. "What is it you wanted, Toris?"

"Ah…" Toris smiled at Ivan before turning to back to Arthur. "Arthur, this is my boyfriend, Ivan. He's a… he's a vampire."

Arthur gaped at his friend. W…What did Toris just say…?

Toris turned his attention back to Ivan. "Ivan, this is Arthur, he's another friend of mine. He's human, like me. He also just found out _his_ boyfriend is a vampire, so I thought I'd bring him here…"

A grin formed on Ivan's lips, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "That seemed like a good idea, Toris." Ivan nodded at Arthur. "Nice to meet you, Arthur. I do hope you and your friend will stop by my club again sometime. I can offer you both memberships if you like…"

"Actually," Toris piped up. "I think he already has a membership, Arthur's boyfriend I mean. Francis Bonnefoy has been here before, hasn't he?"

"Ah, _da,_" Ivan nodded, releasing his grip on Toris to bring it up to his chin in a thoughtful manner. "More than once. He's actually an old friend of mine."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait a minute!" The two others looked at Arthur. "So he's a vampire?" He pointed at Ivan.

"Yes." Toris nodded.

"And he runs this night club?"

"Well, it is a night club for vampires after all…" Ivan pointed out.

A night club for vampires? Go figure. "So…" Arthur put the pieces together. "All these people in here are vampires?"

"Except for you and me, yes." Toris nodded again.

Arthur stared at the two in disbelief. Suddenly the thought dating a vampire seemed much less complicated...

.

.

.

**V** is for _vacancy. _

"Hey, Lithuania," Russia put an arm over Lithuania's shoulders. "You know if you were a hotel, I'd _check in_."

"_Eh?_" Lithuania turned red and looked slightly taken back.

"If I asked, would you show me some of your _suits_?"

"W…W-what exactly are you trying to imply?" Lithuania stuttered.

"So," Russia pulled the smaller nation closer. "How about it, Lithuania?"

Lithuania just stared for a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry, Russia," He finally answered, pulling away from the Russian. "But I'm afraid there's no vacancy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Pffff, okay story on the 'vacancy' one XD While on vacation in Florida with my family and on the drive there, we passed a Florida hospital and I was all 'It looks like a hotel', 'cause it _really_ did, and my sister was all 'Your face looks like a hotel'. So I countered with 'Your mom looks like a hotel' and we all kinda laughed at that. And then my dad goes to my mom 'Hey honey, if you were a hotel, I'd check in' and 'Will you show me your suits?'. So I told my mom 'Mom, tell him you have no vacancy'. And we all laughed. It's now an inside joke.

And a return on vampires! I like writing about them too much….


	23. W to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**W** is for _war._

Estonia rearranged the dry dishes in the cupboard again and again, trying to make them appear neat and in an orderly fashion. Latvia swept around the kitchen and hallways, picking up imaginary dust. His shaking wasn't as bad as it normally was, but it was increasing in strength after every _tick_ of the clock. Lithuania wandered around the living room, dusting numerous shelves that had about as much dust on them as Latvia's unfilled dust pan. The brunette kept glancing over to the door every now and then, as if waiting for something to happen. But the door remained shut and Lithuania sighed. Putting the feather duster down, he headed for the kitchen where both Estonia and Latvia were.

"It's late," Lithuania said, causing the other two to look up and at him. "Why don't you two go ahead and go to bed?"

Estonia shut the cupboard. "It's barely past ten 'o' clock, Lithuania."

Latvia nodded. "We d-don't mind staying up a little l-later." He leaned the broom against the wall.

Lithuania sighed again. "He's supposed to be back by now. Hell, he was supposed to be back hours ago, but he's not. If you two go to bed now, I can pass it off that you two were tired and I sent you to bed early."

Latvia's eyes widened. "T-that's not fair, Lithuania!"

"Yeah, we don't mind waiting," Estonia said. "…You don't have to do that, you know."

"You two know how he can be when he gets back from these sorts of trips," Lithuania countered. "…I'd feel a lot better if you two went to bed and I greeted him."

Latvia looked at Estonia, who looked back and just shrugged and shook his head. Latvia looked back to Lithuania. He finally nodded and left the kitchen in the direction of his room, eyes on the ground. Estonia lingered for a minute longer. "If he's not back by eleven, I want you to go to bed, alright?"

"Fair enough." Lithuania mustered a smile. "Good night, Estonia."

Estonia nodded and left.

Lithuania listened to the sound of Estonia's retreating footsteps until he could hear them no more. He faintly heard the sounds of their two doors shutting and then silence. He walked into the living room, which was clean as it could be, for that was all the Baltic's did all day, clean. Lithuania walked over to the fireplace and placed a few more logs into the fire, which licked at the wood greedily. Brushing his hands on his pants, Lithuania then stood up and walked over a bookshelf, searching for something to pass the time. Most of the books were about Russian history or communism. With a frown, Lithuania picked a book about Russian folklore. With book in hand, he sat down on the couch, cracked the book open, and began to read.

Lithuania had no idea how long he had been reading, he only looked up when he heard the sounds of the front door being fiddled with. A second later the door was threw open and Russia walked in. Cool night air tried to get in as well, but Russia quickly closed the door once more, locking it several times. Lithuania immediately and quietly stood up, dropping his book and watching Russia. His violet eyes were dull and tired. He seemed to stare at nothing. His shoulders were drooped and he looked weary. Then Lithuania noticed the blood. It was mostly on his left arm, where Lithuania quickly noticed a horizontal cut across it. Blood soaked his tan coat, in spots around the arm and other places. Lithuania stared.

"R-Russia…"

Russia turned his head to look at him. "Lithuania…" He sounded as if he had just noticed the Baltic standing there. "What are you doing up? It is late, you should be in bed."

"I… I was waiting f-for you. You said you'd be back hours ago…" Lithuania shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Russia smiled. "That is very kind of you, Lithuania, but like I said, it is late. Now, off to bed."

"B-but Russia…"

"What?"

"Your arm…" Lithuania indicated his left arm.

Russia looked at it. "Ah, this? This is nothing," He looked back at Lithuania with a smile. "You can wash and fix this tomorrow, _da_?" He was talking about his tan coat of course, as if he didn't even realize he was injured.

"But the blood…" Lithuania went on, taking a few steps closer. "Aren't you hurt?"

"It is nothing." Russia kicked off his boots and dropped his metal pipe. Lithuania couldn't help but flinch at the metal clang it made as it hit the ground. "You should go now."

"W-why don't you let me treat it, Russia? It needs to be cleaned and wrapped."

"What? This little paper cut?" He sighed. "Lithuania, don't worry about it," Russia's tone held a slight warning to it, but Lithuania could hear the tiredness in his voice, as if he didn't want to fight anymore. _No one did…_ "Leave it."

"Leave it and it'll get infected," Lithuania argued. "Then it'll be even more of a burden."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this, Lithuania?" Russia turned to face him, his voice holding even more of a warning in it now. "You shouldn't even be up to see me right now. I just told you to go to bed, did I not?"

Lithuania tried not to flinch. "Let me treat it," he persisted. "Then I'll go."

Russia hesitated, staring at Lithuania with a hard, unreadable expression. "Fine," Lithuania held his breath as Russia walked pass him and went over to a chair, sitting down once he reached it. "You can treat it."

Lithuania tried not to run out of the living room. God, where had that blood come from? Why was Russia bleeding? In the kitchen, he rummaged around until he found the First Aid Kit. He then walked back into the living room to see Russia had shed his tan coat, revealing a blue, long sleeved shirt underneath. It was torn too, so the pale skin underneath could be seen as well. Skin that was cut and covered in dry blood. Kneeling beside the chair, Lithuania set the First Aid Kit down and began to roll Russia's sleeve up. Russia just stared into the fire of the fireplace. Then taking out a cloth, Lithuania began to clean the cut, trying to stay focused on that and only that.

"I hate war…" Lithuania suddenly murmured before he realized it. With a sharp intake of breath, he glanced in Russia's direction to see how he would react. He hadn't meant to say what he was thinking out loud!

Russia still stared into the fire, but turned to glance at Lithuania once the Baltic had spoke. "Me too, Lithuania," Russia's hand brushed against his. "Me too."

.

.

.

**W** is for _window. _

He would always look outside the window. His parents would always make him stay inside, to do something, finish something, anything. Not that he really minded though. They were his parents after all and they only wanted what's best for him. So he just looked outside his window everyday, content to watch the world go by. But then one day that changed. When he glanced out the window one day, he noticed kids playing across the street in the driveway of their house. They were new neighbors. He watched from his window as a boy about his age played with two girls, one with long hair, and the other with short.

His window had no screen, so when he opened it he stuck his head right out. The boy across the street must've noticed him open it for he turned and looked in his direction. When the other boy caught sight of him, his face lit up. Looking both ways before he crossed the street, the boy walked right over to his window and looked up at him. He had blond hair and wore a scarf, despite the temperature. He looked at him with shining violet eyes.

"Hello," The boy with the scarf said. "My name is Ivan, I just move in across the street."

"Hello, Ivan." He replied politely, looking down at him as he leaned against the window.

"What's your name?" Ivan asked.

"My name's Toris." His green eyed blinked and a light wind blew his brown hair.

"Would you like to come over and play with me and my sisters, Toris?" Ivan then asked, indicating to his sisters across the street.

Toris frowned. That sounded nice… but… "I'm sorry, Ivan, but I can't come out. I have to clean my room first. But I can watch you from my window for now."

"That doesn't sound very fun for you." Ivan pointed out with a frown.

"It's okay," Toris said. "I won't be stuck up here forever."

That was true. For Ivan and Toris would see each other again and again as time flew by. They soon went to the same school together and began friends immediately. But school seemed to be the only place Ivan could see Toris. Even as they were teenagers, his parents, school work, and so much more seemed to keep Toris inside and away from Ivan. All Toris could do was watch Ivan from his window whenever he was outside. Which he was as of now, skating around on his roller skates and hitting a puck around on the cement as if he were really on an ice rink, playing hockey. Toris watched from his open window.

"You want to come down and play, Toris?" Ivan asked after he had skated over, now standing underneath Toris's window.

"I'm sorry, Ivan, but I can't come out. I have to finish my homework first. But I can watch you from my window for now." Toris said, looking down at his friend with a regretful look.

"That doesn't sound very fun for you." Ivan tilted his head to look right at Toris, so the brunette could see his frown.

"It's alright," Toris shrugged. "I won't be up here forever."

That was still true. But even so, Ivan would often see Toris leaning out his open window, watching everything go by. It made Ivan want to take him away from the window, get him out of there and show him the world. Just watching Toris caused new emotions and feelings to bubble up inside of Ivan. They continued to bubble inside of him as they both grew into young adults. And being young adults meant leaving home. That in turn, meant Toris would finally do more than just look out his window. Which was what the brunette was doing now, staring out his window, a dreamy, spaced out sort of look on his face.

Suddenly a car came driving down the street and pulled into the driveway of the house across the street. Toris perked up, watching. A second later, Ivan climbed out of the car. He looked in the direction of Toris's house and waved once he caught sight of the brunette in the window. Toris waved back. "Hey, Toris," Ivan greeted after he walked over to the brunette's window. "Want to come over for a bit?"

"I'm sorry, Ivan, but I can't. I have to finish packing." Toris apologized.

Ivan made no reply, only staring up at Toris with a frown. He suddenly turned and walked away, back to his house, leaving Toris a bit puzzled. He knew Ivan could act a little strange at times, so he brushed this off and left his spot at his window. Toris went about his room, doing little things here and there, tidying up really and packing a few things like he said. He continued to do that for a couple minutes, whistling the whole time. He jumped when he heard a clank come from his window. Toirs turned to look at his window but saw nothing there. Then a minute later-

"Hello, Toris." Ivan's head popped up. He was right outside the window!

"I-Ivan!" Toris gasped, running over to the window. "How are you-?" A ladder was leaned up against his house. Ivan had used it to climb right up to Toris's window. "…Why did you do that, Ivan?" Toris finally managed to ask, still staring.

"You know," Ivan said, avoiding the question. "I always see you from this window, Toris, ever since we first met." Ivan leaned against the window from the outside. "You're always stuck in here. I don't like always seeing you trapped up here, always staring out your window. Why don't you ever come out?"

"I've told you before," Toris frowned. "You know how my parents are…"

"You don't always _just_ have to _look out_ the window, Toris."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Come with me," Ivan said suddenly, grabbing Toris's hand and tugging him closer. Violet eyes looked into emerald. "I could take you away from here; give you more than just a window to look out of. If I'm getting out of here, I want you to come with me, Toris." He brought their hands to eye level and intertwined their fingers. "What do you say?"

Toris looked at Ivan with a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He looked at their hands, Ivan, out the window, and finally back at Ivan. "I-I'd like that, Ivan," Toris gave Ivan's hand a little squeeze. "I'd like that a lot."

Ivan smiled. "Finally." He'd finally gotten Toris to do more than just look out the window.

Ivan pulled Toris forward and crashed their lips together.

.

.

.

**W** is for _woo._

"Hey, Lithuania…" Russia motioned with an index finger for the Baltic to come over.

Lithuania looked up from picking up his papers and folders. He hurriedly gathered them all in his hands and walked over to Russia, wondering what he wanted. Everyone else was pretty much gone and Lithuania had hoped to get out of this World Conference sooner; he really needed a break… "What is it, Russia?"

"Wow," Russia suddenly commented. "I just made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

Lithuania was glancing down at the papers in his hands. He hadn't heard the comment. "Uh... what? I'm sorry; could you repeat that, Russia?" He shook his head and focused his gaze on the taller nation.

Russia tried again. "You owe me a drink, Lithuania."

"I do? Why?"

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine."

Lithuania looked puzzled. "Because you looked at me…?" he blinked for a few moments before shrugging. "Well, if you say so…"

Russia sighed. He _didn't_ get it. Third time's a charm, right? "You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

Lithuania's cheek got a little red. _Finally_, a reaction Russia had been waiting for… Maybe now the brunette would understand- "N-no, not really. I'm good; it's not that cold in here…"

Russia huffed. "Hey, Lithuania," he said. "I was wondering if you had an extra heart mine seems to have been stolen."

"Again?" Lithuania tilted his head, looking at the other nation with sympathy.

Russia twitched. Once more. Maybe one more line and he'd get it…. "You are so beautiful that'd I'd marry one of your brothers to get into your family."

Lithuania looked taken back. "…What! You want to marry one of my brothers?"

Now Russia looked taken back. "What? No!" he rapidly shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is…. Is…. That I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you…?"

Lithuania stared. A snowflake because he's fallen for…? "….What?" Lithuania said simply. He needed some clarification or something… "I'm so confused; I must've heard you wrong… Are you feeling okay, Russia?"

"I'm feeling fine," Russia crossed his arms. "But how's your fever?"

"What fever?"

"Oh," Russia smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "You just look hot to me."

"…" Lithuania turned bright red. He got _that_ one all right. What was Russia _saying_? "Wh… What are you trying to say, Russia…?"

"That you look like a glass you cool refreshing water, and I'm the thirstiest man in the world."

_What_ was _that_ supposed to imply? "…Alright," Lithuania sighed and shook his head. "You must've drunk to much vodka and gotten drunk or something…" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not drunk," Russia smiled. "I'm just intoxicated by you." What was with all these lines? "Oh, and Lithuania?"

"What…?" He really wasn't sure he could take listening to anymore of these lines. They were so embarrassing…

Russia held up a rag. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

Lithuania jerked back, staring. "….I'm going to leave now." Red faced, Lithuania turned around, heading for the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Lithuania turned around to look at Russia. "What?"

That sly smile never left his lips. "Me."

Lithuania somehow managed to look even more red and confused. He turned around to the door.

The smile finally dropped from Russia's lips when he realized Lithuania was actually going to leave. "No, wait, Lithuania! I… I…" he struggled to find the words.

Lithuania's hand stopped on the door knob.

"I just wanted to…" Russia suddenly fiddled with the ends of his scarf. "I mean…"

Lithuania glanced back at him.

"I… I just wanted to woo you…"

"'_Woo me'_?" Lithuania repeated and turned around completely now, looking at Russia in disbelief. "…Why?"

"France told me you have to woo someone before you ask them out on a date." Russia said simply.

Wait, did that mean he wanted to ask Lithuania…? "So, you've been trying to woo me with all those…?" he made some motion with his hands to indicate those pick up lines Russia had used.

Russia nodded with a small smile. "France told me they'd work," The smile dropped slightly. "But… you're so beautiful you made me forget the rest of my pick up lines…"

Lithuania's hand connected with his face. That was another pick up line, Lithuania could tell… "Tell you what, Russia," he couldn't help but feel flattered. If Russia really went through all lot just to try and get him to go out with the tall nation… It couldn't hurt to go out with Russia, would it? "How about you stop with the all the pick up lines, and I'll go on a date with you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Yes!" Russia ran over and hugged Lithuania, nearly squeezing him to death. "Can I tell you something else?"

"O-only if you let me g-go first." Lithuania wheezed. He sighed in relief when Russia released him from the hug. "Now what is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'll never need to see the sun now because your eyes light up my world."

Lithuania let the words sink in. That… That sounded really… sweet. There was really no other word to describe it… "Aw, Russia, that's the single most- hey, wait a minute, that was another cheesy pick up line, wasn't it?"

"Maybe~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I love you guys.

Seriously.

OVER 100 REVIEWS?

I… am… so… happy…. I've never even gotten 100 reviews on a story before and it makes me so freakin' happy that I have over 100 now! Thank you guys so much~

Pffff and I had way too much fun with this chapter. You can tell by how long it is. I had a few more W words I wanted to write too, but didn't 'cause it's so long already. Longest chapter yet XD One of my favorite chapters too. Pretty much like how every thing came out. The last one was a bit OOC, but I like this chapter to much to care.

Oh.

One more thing.

Sorry! .

Say 'Irish Wristwatch' out loud. I guarantee you'll be amused for about an hour. Then say 'Red bulb, blue bulb' over and over too. Then you'll be amused for two hours!


	24. X to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**X** is for _x-rated._

"Russia," Lithuania moaned. "That's x-rated! You can't take _that_ to a World Conference!"

.

.

.

**X** is for _x-ray._

"_Nyet_, I don't need it!"

"Yes, you do."

"I do not," Ivan turned away from Toris. "I'm fine, Toris, really. I feel much better."

Toris stared at Ivan in disbelief. Then he reached over and jabbed Ivan in the left arm. Ivan made a noise that sounded like a hiss, squeak, and grunt all in one. He clutched his arm in pain. "Oh, yes," Toris said sarcastically "You sound much better." He pulled the keys out of the car and got out, slamming the car door behind him. He walked over to passenger side, where Ivan made no move to get out. Toris opened the car door, waiting for Ivan to hop out.

"…I'm not getting out."

Throwing his head back, Toris groaned. "Come on, Ivan! It'll take twenty minutes, they'll access the damage, wrap you up, and then you'll be done."

"But you _know_ how I feel about hospitals, Toris." Ivan frowned. "I hate them."

"I know," Toris said with a frown of his own. "But do you know how I feel about seeing you like this?"

Ivan glanced at Toris.

Bad choice.

"You're hurt," Oh God, Toris was pouting! Not good, and that sad frown wasn't helping either! "I don't like seeing you in pain like this." Oh no, his emerald eyes were getting big and round and so sad looking… "It makes me feel bad, knowing you're in pain and I can't help you. I…I just want what's best for you, Ivan…" Great. Now there were tears beginning to glisten in Toris's sad, emerald eyes.

Ivan gritted his teeth.

_Curse that damn puppy dog face…_

"Fine!" Ivan shouted, throwing his arms up and then wincing. He clutched his left arm. "I'll go in the stupid hospital! Get a stupid x-ray, get my stupid arm fixed…" he grumbled, getting out of the car.

"Thank you!" Toris practically shouted and shut the car door.

They walked inside the emergency room, where they were told to sit and wait for a few minutes for a doctor to come and get them. While the two sat and waited, Toris fretted over Ivan like a mother hen. "Toris, I'm fine, really." Ivan tried to tell him.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Toris but his lip, looking at Ivan's left arm.

"Not really," Ivan clutched his left arm with his right, cradling it. "Sort of a dull, throbbing pain. Nothing unbearable though."

"Mr. Braginski?" A voice said, causing them both to turn their heads to see a man in a scrubs approach them.

"That would be me." Ivan said glumly.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Braginski," The man smiled at them. "My name is Dr. Eduard and I'll be taking care of you today. Now, normally I would ask what's wrong, but I think I can already tell what the problem is. Your left arm?"

"Yes," Ivan nodded towards Toris. "Toris here thinks I broke it."

"Well, it certainly doesn't look at its best," Dr. Eduard peered at it. "Come then. We'll go back to a room, get you x-ray, and see how much damage there is."

With that agreement made they all headed to a secluded room, where Dr. Eduard examined Ivan's arm before getting it an x-ray. After an examination, Ivan got the x-ray. Once the x-ray was finished, Ivan and Toris ended back in the secluded room, waiting for Dr. Eduard to return with the x-ray results.

"Well, Mr. Braginski," Dr. Eduard said once he returned and showed them the pictures of Ivan's bones. "It's seems you broke your bone in several places," he pointed to several spots. "Here, here, and here."

"…That's not good… is it?"

"Not good, but fixable." Dr. Eduard said. "I've got a nurse coming to make you a cast. A couple weeks with a wrapped up arm and you'll be good to go."

Toris sighed in relief and Ivan nodded. That wasn't too bad…

"But there is one thing I'd like to know," Dr. Eduard fixed the glasses sitting on his nose. "How exactly did you break your arm anyway?"

Toris's expression hardened and he glared over at Ivan, who chuckled a bit nervously. "Well, you see," he said. "It all started after my eleventh bottle of vodka…"

.

.

.

**X** is for _xenophobia._

"You know," The therapist said, rubbing his chin and looking at some papers. "I'm beginning to wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Ivan asked from his chair in front of the therapist's desk. He looked bored and like he wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"I'm beginning to think you have something more than just gamophobia…"

"What?" Ivan looked at the therapist. "What else do you think I have?"

"Ever heard of xenophobia?" The therapist asked while he set some papers down to look at Ivan.

"Oh, xenophobia?" Ivan relaxed. "I already know I don't have that."

"How so?"

"Another therapist before you thought I had that too, but I don't." Ivan shrugged. "I don't _fear_ foreigners, I just don't _like_ them." He said simply. "Especially Americans."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Xenophobia is the fear of foreigners.

Well, for X this turned out better than I thought. There seriously aren't a lot of X words out there… And is Dr. Eduard Estonia, or not? It's a mysteryyyyy~


	25. Y to Z

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y** is for _Yahtzee._

"Nahtzee!"

"No, Russia," Lithuania sighed. "I think you mean _Yahtzee_."

.

.

.

**Y** is for _yes._

Toris was always given an option.

"I… I was just wondering, Toris," The tall, violet eyed man in front of Toris stood awkwardly, fiddling with the ends of his scarf. He had just proposed a rather shocking question to Toris. "I just want to know, Toris. Would you like to?"

Toris stared at the man in front of him. He swallowed, trying to gather his words. "I-Ivan, I'm flattered and all, but… Are you sure you want to ask-?"

"No," Ivan interrupted him. "Just… it's just a simple yes or no question." Ivan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Just, yes or no…?"

Toris felt his stomach flip-flop. He wringed his hands nervously and bit his lip, looking to the side. His cheeks burned. A yes or no question, huh? "…Yes…" Toris mumbled quietly after a minute.

"What?" Ivan looked surprised.

"I said yes," Toris repeated, still finding it hard to look directly at Ivan. "I-I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you. I wouldn't mind at all…"

Ivan blinked a few times, taking all the words in. A smile soon broke out onto his face. "Yes!" He ran over and hugged the smaller brunette, happy. And Toris hugged back.

Yes or no, that was always the question.

"What?" Toris looked at Ivan in shock. "Ivan, are you sure? I mean, I don't need to, but if you really want me to, I will. I could always-!"

"Toris," Ivan chuckled, interrupting his rambling. "It's a simple yes or no question. Do you want to move in with me?"

Ivan made it seem so much simpler. How could Toris argue with such simplicity? "Yes, I'll move in with you..."

It was all very simple.

"Toris," Ivan looked at the brunette walking next to him. Their gloved hands were intertwined. They paid no heed to the chilly winter air as they walked through the park. Others did, which was why the park was so empty right now, that and it was rather late. But that was just want Ivan wanted. Him and Toris to be alone. "I've wanted to ask you something for a while now…"

"What is it?" Toris's emerald eyes glanced at all the scenery the park had to offer. The trees, the small pond over that hill… He barely noticed when Ivan stopped next to him. Toris stopped then too of course, looking at Ivan in question.

Ivan cleared his throat, suddenly appearing nervous. "Toris, I love you. I have for a while now. Well, more than a while, but for a really, really long time. But you know that already, I let you know that every day, _da_?" Toris nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Ivan stopped him. "Wait, I'm not done yet... I love you, every little thing about you. You're just so kind, and warm, and… perfect. I couldn't imagine a day without you now." Ivan fiddled with something in his coat pocket. He pulled it out, but kept in hidden from Toris's view. He suddenly got down on one knee.

Toris's breath caught in his throat.

"And," Ivan said. "I don't want to have to imagine there ever being a day without you. Not anymore. I want to insure there won't. You're everything to me…" Ivan took Toris's hand and placed something in it. A small box. "Toris, I love you. Would… Will you marry me?" The small box was opened to reveal a shining ring.

Toris was speechless. He stared at Ivan, mouth gaping like a fish, trying to get some words to come out. "Oh my God, Ivan…" Damn it, there were not tears coming to his eyes, there was not! "I… I don't know what to say… you… I…"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Toris," Ivan tried to smile. "Yes or no?"

"…Yes…" Toris whispered, trying not to bite his lip and burst into tears. He flung himself down to hug Ivan. "Yes!"

Yes or no…?

"Ah, I-Ivan!" Toris fell backwards onto the bed and tried to sit back up, but couldn't, for Ivan immediately climbed on top of him. A pair of lips attacked his and Toris found he couldn't say anything more.

Ivan's tongue pushed at his lips, demanding to be let in and Toris soon complied. Ivan straddled the brunette, running his hands up and down Toris's sides. Toris could do little but squirm beneath him. Before long, a hand slipped up his shirt and Trois broke the kiss, gasping softly in shock. Ivan moved to look Toris in the eyes before bringing his lips close to the brunette's ear.

"It's a simple yes or no question," Ivan breathed heavily in his ear. "Yes or no?" The violet eyed man paused, hovering above him, waiting for an answer.

Toris took in a breath or two, staring up at Ivan, searching that violet gaze… He knew what the question was, what Ivan wanted, and it was all very simple…

"..Yes…"

And Toris found he always said yes.

.

.

.

**Y** is for _yellow_.

"Russia," Lithuania looked at the other nation. "You're favorite color is yellow, isn't it?"

"Mm-Hmm!" Russia nodded with a hum. "It's the same color as sunflowers!"

"Ah, so that's why you like it so much…"

"That and," Russia added. "I remember a while ago, I saw you wearing a pretty yellow dress. I think you were hanging out with Poland at the time or something. I think you should wear it aga-!"

"No."

"Aw, but yellow looked really nice on you!"

"No!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I've never actually played Yahtzee before…. But you get the joke, right? Right.

And what's the deal with lately? First it was the editing error and now it's a signing in error? Geez, what's next?


	26. Z to A

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Z** is for _zonked._

Lithuania stared at the sight in front of him. "Russia," he said. "You're zonked, aren't you?"

"Honked?" Russia held a vodka bottle in his hand, looking more than just a little tipsy. "I am most certainly not honked! Why would you say I'm honked? What's honked mean any-?"

"No, Russia," Lithuania sighed in growing annoyance. "Zonked, not honked. It means you're drunk, which you are, aren't you?"

"Oh, zonked?" Russia took a drink of his vodka. "No, I don't think I'm that either…Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm Russia…" he interrupted himself with a hiccup.

Lithuania sighed again. "How many bottles of vodka have you had?"

"That's not important! All that matters is that you think I'm honked-!"

"Zonked."

"That too!"

Lithuania groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He really needed to keep track of how many bottles of vodka Russia had…

.

.

.

**Z** is for _zoophobia._

"Hmm," The therapist hummed thoughtfully, staring at some papers. "I'm wondering about something else now…"

"Oh, wondering again?" Ivan sounded a bit sarcastic, getting a bit annoyed with this particular therapist. He suddenly shook his head. "I mean, wondering what now?"

"About the possibility of you having zoophobia…"

"_I am not afraid of animals_."

.

.

.

**Z** is for _zero._

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"_Six."_

"_Seven."_

"_Eight!"_

"_Nine!"_

"_Ten-!"_

It was their own special thing. Their relationship started off a bit slow, nervous about the fact of becoming a couple. Even so, they two still were attracted to the other. Ivan found he always wanted to spend time with Toris, who in turn found Ivan amusing in _certain_ ways. So after a while of dancing around each other, they finally decided to hit it off. Yet they were awkward about it all, so they came up with something.

A counting or number system of a sort. It was simple really. They would use numbers one through ten. If they ever found themselves in an awkward or uncomfortable situation one or the other would tell the other a number. One being the most comfortable and ten being the least comfortable. It may have seemed strange to some, but it worked for Ivan and Toris. They found they used in more than they thought. For instance, Toris found Ivan used it a lot around his friend Alfred. Whenever Alfred tried to talk to Toris when Ivan was near, Ivan always seemed to say a number at least one point in time.

"Oh, come on, Ivan," Alfred was saying to Ivan. "You always hang around Toris. I haven't seen him around in weeks. I just want to take him to diner with a couple of friends." Alfred threw an arm around Toris's shoulders.

"Well, we already have plans tonight, _Alfred,_" Ivan crossed his arms, eyeing the arm around Toris's shoulders. "Right, Toris?"

"Um…" Toris laughed nervously. He felt he was caught between two things…

"It's just one night, dude," Alfred patted Toris's shoulder. "Diner with me, Mathew, and Kiku, how's that sound, Toris?" He looked at the brunette, pausing and waiting for him to respond.

"Five." Ivan suddenly declared, glaring at Alfred.

"What?" Alfred looked confused.

"Oh, no, Alfred," Toris pulled away from the blond. "Here, um, give us a moment to talk, alright?" Before Alfred could even really reply, Toris pulled Ivan around a corner.

"What is it?" Toris asked Ivan after they were away from Alfred. What had bothered Ivan so much? Why could he never get through one conversation with Alfred when Ivan was near?

"He was touching you." Ivan said simply.

Toris sighed, trying not to groan. "Are you sure you were really bothered by that, Ivan? You _always_ spout numbers out when I'm around Alfred…"

"I can't help it," Ivan shrugged. "He just generally bothers me."

Toris sighed again. "Alright, I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable, but we can work this out, alright? Come on; let's go work something out with Alfred…"

Sometimes there little number system may have been ignored, but for good reasons.

"Three."

"…" There was no answer.

"Three." Toris repeated.

"I heard you the first time, Toris." Ivan said.

"Then why didn't you reply?"

"Because I already know what's making you uncomfortable."

"Then we should stop and talk about it," Toris said, looking at Ivan. "You should stop, think rationally, and _put me down and quit carrying me._" Toris was currently being carried. Bridal style. By Ivan. It was all very embarrassing seeing as they were in public. Toris had hurt his ankle while they were out, but refused to see a doctor because he felt it wasn't hurt too badly. It really just needed and ice pack and a night of rest, that's all. Ivan had felt otherwise. He insisted on carrying Toris back to their house. He had got his way, but it was all very embarrassing for Toris. Did he mention they were still in public? And that people were _staring? _

"See? I knew it!" Ivan smirked, adjusting his grip on Toris. "You're embarrassed that I'm carrying you."

"I won't confirm nor deny this," Toris said bluntly. "But all the same, put me down! I can walk by myself."

"_Nyet_, I don't think so."

"Not even if I said ten?"

"Nope."

"Eleven?"

"Nope."

"Twenty-seven and a half?"

"…No."

"Ugh..." Toris could only groan in exasperation. 

And sometimes their little number system may have been put to misuse, but it was also for good reasons.

"A-ah, Ivan, s-stop!" Toris laughed, trying to push the other man's hands away, which were currently dancing across his torso, _tickling_ him of all things. Toris was beginning to have breathing issues with all the laughing he was doing.

"Mmm I don't think so~" Ivan hummed, only continuing in his tickling.

"I-Ivan!" Toris choked out, still giggling madly. Thinking fast, he suddenly squeaked out, "_Six!"_

Ivan's hands immediately flew away from Toris's body and the violet eyed man wore a shocked expression. "Toris… I…" he hadn't realized he had made the brunette so uncomfortable. He… He didn't mean to...

"N-no," Toris brought a hand to his mouth, finally stopping his laughter. "I'm sorry, Ivan, I didn't mean it."

"What?"

"I mean, I wasn't uncomfortable," Toris clarified. "I… I just needed a way to get you to stop tickling me."

"What?" Ivan looked hurt now. "That's not fair, Toris, you cheated!"

"Cheated? Cheated at what?" Toris looked baffled.

"I… I'm not so sure myself," Ivan said. "But it's still not fair! So, I think to make it even I should get to tickle you again…"

"What? No, don't- Ivan-!" Laughter filled the air again.

But no matter what, the two of them would always understand it.

Ivan's lips never left Toris's. His hands were moving along the other's body quite a bit though. And soon those hands pushed the other down on the bed. Ivan crawled on top of Toris, pinning the brunette's hands above his head by the wrists. Toris made a muffled sound of surprise beneath Ivan, but made no move to escape. But even so, Ivan suddenly stopped. He pulled away from the brunette, an abrupt thought coming to him. Ivan released Toris's wrists and stared into emerald eyes, as if waiting for something. Toris stared back, slightly puzzled.

"…What's wrong?" Toris finally asked Ivan, staring at him.

"I'm waiting." Ivan said.

"For what?"

"You," Ivan blinked. "To say a number."

"A number?" Toris still stared up at Ivan, realizing he was talking about their little system. "…You think I'm uncomfortable, Ivan?"

Ivan looked away for a second, before looking back and nodding.

"I… I'm not uncomfortable, Ivan."

Ivan shifted a bit above him. "Can you say a number anyway?"

"But Ivan, I'm not-!"

"Please, Toris," Ivan interrupted. "If not for you then me." He didn't want to make the brunette uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He just wanted to know if he _was_ making Toris uncomfortable so if he was he could fix it… Ivan didn't want to mess _this_ up in any way….

Toris closed his mouth and stared up at those violet eyes. There was a short silence between the two. Then Toris suddenly smiled. "Zero." He then put his hands on the back of Ivan's neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I hope you all understood the 'zero' one. You all know what I mean by a counting or number system, correct? I hope you did… I suppose I'm just being a little paranoid about the outcome of it…

But….

….now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me?

Well, I hope everyone was satisfied with my little story here. I'll admit it was full of OOC-ness along the way, but I'm quite pleased with overall outcome of this story. A bit proud of certain chapters and not so much of others, but all's well that ends well. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews as well! I'm glad so many people liked this. It makes me so happy this story got all those reviews. Thank you all~


End file.
